Rose's happily ever after?
by Dimitri-Rose-Forever
Summary: This story takes place after the cabin scene. The strigoi attack never happened. What will happen with Rose and Dimitri? Will they finally have a relationship? Read to find out more!  I suck at summaries but i assure you the story will be good! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1!

So this takes set after the cabin scene. The fight never happened and it's now the day after Rose and Dimitri made love in the cabin.

Now I'll warn you know it can get a bit M rated.

I hope this works and I'll try to keep the story interesting and update as often as I can.

This is all in Rose's point of view unless I say otherwise.

**Chapter 1: The Terrible Truth**

I woke up in my own bed filled with happiness from the night before. Dimitri and I had really done it. I had lost my virginity to him and I could never be happier. His warm skin rubbing against my naked body. My mind aching for him more and more. When it was over we laid in bed in silence. We knew that we would finally have to get up and dressed before anyone had seen us. But I knew it wasn't over. Dimitri and I could finally be together. No more avoiding our love. We could tell everyone. Or could we?

I got out of my bed and went straight into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, got dressed and was about to head out the door to tell Lissa everything when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Adrian standing there.

"Good morning little dhampier."

I could tell he had very well had a good morning. Filled with cigarettes and alcohol.

"Adrian, Adrian. Had I not told you enough times that stalking me won't do the trick?"

"Oh. So you admit? I have a chance?" he retorted

"Oh Adrian. You'll never give up will you?" I said

"My love, I will never give up on you until the day I die."

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have someone to be." A.K.A get away from him and goss to Lissa

"Well, until then. Farwell." And finished off with a bow before turning away and heading out the dorm.

I waited for a bit before heading downstairs so it didn't look like I was following him. As I was walking towards Lissa's dorm I couldn't help but admire the trees and my surroundings. The leaves falling off the trees and the birds chirping. I saw the green grass and I walked across the open. The sun was out, yet there was still a cool wind flicking my hair into my face.

WAIT! I was not going to turn into some happy chappy girl like you see in the movies. I was not going to think the whole world is perfect because of what happened last night. I was just going to act like normal Rose that you pass every day. Except a bit happier and complete.

So I continued to walk to Lissa room when I heard footsteps behind me. My guardian's instincts kicked in and I immediately turned and lunged at the enemy behind me. Except it wasn't an enemy. And I didn't exactly lunge. He intercepted me and I was pushed back, almost falling to the ground but thankfully gaining my balance.

"Hey! Not fair. Can't you let me hit win at least once?"

"But where would the practise come in that?" Dimitri replied

I stood there smiling at him. His brown eyes hypnotising me into a stage where I couldn't concentrate on anything except him. His brown, shoulder-length hair dancing in the wind until he tucked it behind his ears –

"Rose. Rose. Are you alright?" he asked

"Oh...what? Sorry" how embarrassing "Did you say something?"

"I said we need to talk. About last night. Let's go somewhere more quiet and less...busy"

I looked around to finally take notice that we were not in fact alone. But I didn't care. I wanted to run right up to him and kiss him. I want him to take me to his room and make love to me like he did the night before. Maybe that's why he wanted to go somewhere quieter. 'To talk'.

So I followed him into the gym where no one was. Ok so exactly what I had in mind but it'll do. Something different and dangerous. I like it. He stopped in the corner and grabbed two chairs. He pulled one up for me and sat in his so we were opposite eachother. Oh so close. I almost got distracted by his beauty when he interrupted me.

"Rose." He didn't use my nickname. "We need to talk about last night. We probably shouldn't have done that. We both gave into our desires and I'm really sorry I put you through that – "

"Dimitri don't apolo – "

"No. Rose. Please let me finish. I am your mentor. I am your teacher. We could both get into a lot of trouble for this and I don't want this to affect your future." I could feel tears swelling up "Please. Don't be sad Roza." There it was. The nickname. My nickname. That did it for me.

"How...how could you do this to me? What happened last night. That was real. That was with me. Please...you can't...you can't leave it like that. That was special and now you just want to leave me?"

"Roza – "

"Don't you dare call me Roza after just saying that to me. Don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry." And with saying that. He got up and walked out and left me crying on the chair.

After a few minuted of sitting in silence, I knew I had to leave the empty gym. Breakfast was almost over and classes would start here soon, meaning that the gym would fill with students. I had to get out so no one would see me. I decided to walk out and go straight to my room. I couldn't face anyone. Not know. Not after just what happened.

I ignored Lissa's message inside my head asking where I was for breakfast. I just ran straight to my room and dumped myself onto the bed and cried into the pillow. My day had just been ruined.

After not going to my first class, I wasn't surprised when Lissa knocked onto my door. I opened it, knowing I looked like a mess but didn't care.

"Oh my God Rose what happened?" she panicked

"Nothing. Don't worry. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I could ask you the same question. Please Rose. I know something is up. Can you just tell me? We are friends."

"No Liss. Please. I just need to be alone." I felt worry build up inside of her but ignored it and focused my eyes to the floor.

"Rose. Look at me. Please." I look at her "You know I'm always here for you? But I don't want to keep pushing you alright? So please tell me when you're ready?"

"Ok Liss. But please. I just need to be alone right now"

She nodded and walked away. I felt sadness inside of her and slight feeling of anger of why I didn't trust her. But I couldn't tell her. I couldn't. Because the man I love just broke my heart and she would never understand that.


	2. Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

I woke up later that day to find I had fallen asleep for 3 hours. I stood up, getting a head rush, and walked to the bathroom. I looked like a mess. My eyes were blotchy and my hair looked like a tornado had hit. I washed my face and brushed the knots out of my hair and covered my eyes with some make up. I decided I wasn't going to stay in my room all day and so I went out for a walk around the school until I landed in a place.

The cabin.

The memories hit me and I felt tears starting to swell up again. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I just find that man that I would fall in love with? That could make me happy. That could _get_ me and I could _get_ him. Oh wait, I did. And he broke my heart.

I pulled the tears back in when a voice behind me called out to me.

I turned around to find Lissa standing there. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Oh hi. Sorry I didn't see you there. Just taking a look" I subtly wiped away my tears that had escaped.

"It's ok" she replied quickly "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever actually" I lied "I'm actually in the mood for a little party. I think we should celebrate our friendship and how nothing will keep us apart. Ever."

She hesitated. Knowing I was covering something up and I felt in her mind that she wanted to ask me what it was but decided not to. "Ok. Sounds good. Just us? Or should I bring Christian and Adrian too?"

"Sounds good. Don't forget to bring some heavy alcohol. I'm in the mood for some celebrating"

"Ok then. Well, I'll see you later tonight at your dorm?"

"Can we make it yours instead? I really just want to get away from my room if you know what I mean?"

"Yeh. That ok I guess. Well I'll see you later tonight." She gave me a hug and walked away.

I stood in front of the cabin for a while longer before turning away and heading for my room to get ready for Lissa's small 'gathering'.

A few hours later I rocked up at Lissa's door. I was the last of us to arrive and I didn't hesitate to grab a drink straight away. Before I knew it, I was sitting on Adrian's lap and running my fingers through his thick, messy hair.

"You really need to style your hair" I said

"Are you kidding? It takes me this long to style it this way"

I laughed and skulled the rest of my drink down. I placed the cup on the table beside me and turned to face Adrian. Without thinking, I kissed him. He kissed me back and I knew that he had wanted this, and the guilt flooded me, but I didn't care. I needed to get over Dimitri. But unfortunately, my rebound was Adrian. I moved around so that my whole body shifted over his. I scrunched up his hair in my hands and I felt his hand move underneath my top and cup my bra.

We continued to kiss until Lissa dragged me away from him. "Rose! What are you doing?" she was filled with shock and anger

"Just having a little fun Liss. I don't think you should complain with what you and your love bird were doing over there" I pointed towards where Christian was sitting on the lounge.

"I heard that" Christian yelled back. I smiled at him

"Ok number one: we were just cuddling. And number two:" she was down to a whisper "You know Adrian has feelings for you and you don't so stop doing this to him. Do you want to break his heart?"

That last line ripped out my heart. I couldn't believe I was doing this to Adrian. I was depressed all day because of what Dimitri had done to me and now I was doing the exact same thing to Adrian.

Even though I was drunk, reality hit me and I decided I wasn't in the mood for anymore partying.

"I'm going to go now. I'm embarrassed and I need to sleep it off." I glanced over to Adrian who seemed too drunk to notice that I had left his lap.

"Rose. You're drunk. Stay here. Or at least let me walk you back to your room." Lissa asked

"No Liss. Really. The fresh air will wake me up. I'm too embarrassed and need to be alone. I'm so sorry for this." I ran out of the room and realised that tears had been running down my face. Hopefully nobody saw them.

I walked slowly back to my room as the sun shined. As the vampire life was different to humans, our day was human night and our night was human day.

So everybody would be asleep. Or so I would think.

I saw from the corner of my eye and figure coming towards me and I knew immediately who it was. Before I could turn to walk away, it called out to me.

"Rose. Rose please stop. I know you saw me. I know you can hear me" too late. I had to stop and face him. The man who had broke my heart.

"What do you want Dimitri? I have to be somewhere."

"At this time of night? Really?" Dammit! "Rose...at least use a better excuse. Are you drunk?"

"No I am not drunk Dimitri." He arched his eyebrow at me "Ok so maybe I am. Well what do you expect? You broke my heart god dammit!" and I realised I was yelling "You broke my heart and left it to rot out in the sun!" I started to walk away when he caught my hand

"Roza – "I cut him off my bringing my lips to his and I felt him kiss me back. This kiss was filled with passion and love. It was soft at first but increased. One of his hands was in my hair while the other was laced in my hand. I felt the passion intensify as his brought me to a wall and trapped me in. He continued to kiss as his body rubbed against mine. I broke my hand off from his and moved both to the back of his head, bringing him in more. I needed more. His free hand cupped the back of my neck but was immediately pulled away when he broke off the kiss.

"Rose. We can't"

"You want to. I want to. Stop denying our love. Just stop and kiss me please"

He shut up and continued to kiss me. I was so happy that tears had formed in my eyes. Dimitri instantly knew and back off panting. His took 3 steps back and held up his hands in a defensive way.

"Rose. Stop. We can't." I took a step towards him

"No!" he yelled "We can't be together. I already told you. I don't love you Rose. I'm sorry" he stormed away and left me standing there with nothing but myself.

I ran straight to my room. Once I got inside I was so angry and sad and mixed with so many emotions. I ran up to myself and threw everything off. I ran to the pictures of me and Lissa and chucked them to the ground, glass breaking everywhere. I was so angry. I wanted to break things, rip things, and destroy things. I gave up after I had trashed my room and just dropped to the ground and broke down crying.

******So that is the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry if you didn't because it will get even better!******


	3. Chapter 3!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**So guys I got alot of reviews wanting another chapter, so thanks so much everyone!**

**Chapter 3**

I didn't sleep that night. Instead I sat down in front of my bed staring at the wall. I felt nothing. I didn't want to be with anyone. Not even Lissa. All I wanted was one man. The man I loved. The man that I thought loved me. Dimitri.

An hour before breakfast, I realized that I was starving and wanted some food. I stood up, got dressed and washed my face. I observed my room and noticed it was a mess. I hated myself for trashing my room because I would have to deal with it now. I quickly tidied it up and headed down for breakfast. I saw Lissa, Christian and Adrian sitting down on a table but decided I didn't want to be around them. So I got two chocolate doughnuts and headed outside to an empty table. I heard Lissa calling my name but I ignored her and kept on walking.

After finishing my breakfast, I headed to my first class. It was all a blur. I was so distracted and unable to concentrate. Fortunately for me, the teacher didn't seem to notice. I walked outside to the corridor and bumped into Christian.

"Well, well. Long time no see. What's been up lately? Haven't seen you much and Lissa is getting really worried." He said

"Oh...well...I've just been a bit antisocial and want to be alone. But anyway, I have to head to my next class or I'll be late. Cya"

I walked away quickly, not letting Christian to answer or ask my any more questions. I didn't really need this right now.

At lunch, I grabbed a hamburger and went straight to my room. I ate it quickly and decided to reach into Lissa's head, feeling bad for ignoring her when she had done nothing wrong.

She was sitting in the library next to Christian. They were up against the bookshelf and he had his arms around her – comforting her. I could feel that she was sad and worried about me.

"As if there isn't anything wrong. I know her. I've been her best friend for a very long time. I think I would know if something's up." She said

"I know. I could tell too. But Liss don't worry. She is your best friend and she'll come to you when she's ready. Just give her some time ok?"

Christian always seemed to know the right thing to say to make Lissa feel better. She nodded in agreement and they sat in silence.

I pulled out of her mind and sat in silence myself, contemplating whether or not to go and talk to her. I knew what the right answer was. I knew what I had to do. I stood up and walked to the library. I went to the spot they had been in when I was in her head and she was still sitting there with Christian.

"Hey guys" I said and joined them on the floor.

Lissa was surprised but didn't show it in her reaction; I could only feel it in her mind.

"Rose. Hey. How are you? Wait. Don't answer that if you don't want to."

"No. It's ok. I do want to tell you everything. I think it's time to. You're my best friend and I love you for trying to cheer me up. So we can talk now. I just needed some time."

I glanced over to Christian in a way which said 'can you please go so I can talk to Lissa in private'. He understood.

"Well, I have some homework I have to catch up on, so I'll leave you two to it." He gave Lissa a quick kiss, nodded to me and headed out.

"So Lissa, the reason why I have been avoiding you is because..." and I told her everything. She sat there like my best friend. She was very understanding as if she has been in my situation, even though I knew she wasn't or hasn't.

"...And so then I came here because I felt really bad about everything. And I hope you're not angry, even though you have every right to be. And I'm so sorry. And I really need you right now." I didn't realise I had tears falling down my face until Lissa wiped them with her fingers.

"Hey, hey Rose. It's ok. Don't be sorry. Really. It's ok." She hugged me before I could argue that she should be angry at me.

We sat in silence and I looked into her head to find that she was shocked that Dimitri and I had been in love and she never knew.

After a few long silences, she looked and me and told me she needed to get to her next class. I knew I couldn't face the teacher and wasn't in the mood, but had to go as well.

The rest of the day was a blur, until it came to the afternoon and I was walking alongside Lissa.

"Dammit! I have training this afternoon. What am I going to do Liss?" I asked

"Just go. Let your anger out in the running and everything. Just walk in there and pretend like you don't care ok? Otherwise just don't go. Stay with me"

"No. I have to go. I can't hide from him forever. I'll just see you at dinner ok?" I gave her a hug and thanked her again and walked to the gym.

I walked in to find Dimitri standing and waiting for me.

"Ok," I put my bag down and tried to act like nothing was wrong "what's today's training? Running" punching something" he didn't seem to get my message of punching him to get all of my anger out.

"Nothing. There's no training today. I think we need to take a break for a couple of weeks. Let everything calm down. I have...I have things I need to do now anyway. But don't worry; you will still have your combat classes"

I was shocked. I cannot believe he was actually cancelling training. "What? Are you serious? You know what? Whatever Dimitri. Whatever you want to do" And after saying that, I picked up my bag and stormed out of the gym.

Surprisingly, I walked to a room and found myself standing right out the front of Adrian's. I knocked and he opened the door, looking almost surprised.

"Why hello little dhampier. What brings you here?"

"I'm asking myself the same question. Look, can I come in?"

"Sure" he stepped to the side and I walked in, dropped my bag on the floor and sat on his bed.

"So what do you want? Money? Information?"

"Nothing Adrian. I just want silence and I don't want to go to my room. Can we just sit?"

"Sounds alright to me. Drink?"

"Yes please" He poured me a glass as well as one for himself and passed one to me. I skulled it down.

"Whoa whoa, slow down. That's straight vodka."

"And?" He laughed and shook his head.

I laid back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He offered me another drink and I accepted. It hadn't got me drunk but I was tipsy enough that I stood up and knelt down in front of him where he was sitting on the lounge. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He kissed me back. It was sweet and filled with passion, well from his side anyway.

I moved my hands to undo his belt. I unzipped his pants to feel that his package had gotten hard. I smiled in amusement and pulled my lips away. I was about to go down on him, when he stopped me.

"Hey, I don't think so. As much as I would love it, especially from you, I'm going to pass."

He zipped his pants back up and stood up. I stood up too and sat back down on the bed.

He walked over to the mini bar and poured himself another drink. He turned around and looked wide eyed. He was surprised what I was doing, and believe me, so was I...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what was Rose doing? Don't worry, it's nothing naughty or anything haha**

**But I will upload the next chapter when I get around another 10 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked

"Come on. You know you want to." I had moved my hair to my other shoulder, showing my neck. I knew he wanted to drink from me. Any Moroi would.

"Please Rose. Don't. You don't want me to drink from you. Why are you being so stupid?"

"Adrian. Just stop talking and do it. I've done it before. I know what it's like. Just a small bite. I swear I won't tell anyone." I didn't want to tell him the real reason why i was asking. I was angry and upset and to tell you the truth, i didn't really know why i asked anyway. Maybe for the high of it?

Within 2 seconds he was over at my neck and I felt his fangs bite into my soft skin. It was painful at first, but then I felt a sense of calmness and I became dazed. I smiled and took pleasure in it. After a moment he stopped. Still shocked that he did it and i could see he was angry.

"Well, that was nice." i said still a bit out of it

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Adrian its ok – "

"No. It's not. I'm not that guy Rose. I really like you and I've treated you like a blood whore. Please just go" He turned away and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

I was shocked. A blood whore? Me? How did I let myself do this? I was so embarrassed...once again. I quickly picked up my bag and ran out of the room. I walked fast towards my room, making sure that my hair was covering the bruises on my neck. I was walking so fast and looking at the ground that I didn't realise I was about to walk into someone. And of course that someone had to be Dimitri...of course!

"Oh sorry" I said and dodged him, starting to walk away not meeting his eyes. I didn't want to see him. And at this moment, i was embarrassed to see him. And i'm sure he didn't really want to see me, i mean, he didn't love me.

"Wait Rose. Please don't be angry at me, I'm sor – "

He paused and stared wide-eyed at me. I then realised that the my hair was not covering the marls and the bruise was out in the open. I could see fury burning up in his eyes and he started to pant. I quickly covered the mark with my hair and stared at him as if nothing was wrong.

"What is that?" he demanded. I flinched at his voice and how icy it was

"None of your business." I retorted

"Really? Rose. I thought you were different. How could you let some guy do that to you?" he yelled and a few passers looked.

"OK calm down. If you want everyone to hear you, you might as well yell it louder, I don't think the people in the cafeteria heard you." I was so angry, he was the reason i did this. If he hadn't told me he didn't love me, then non of this would have happened.

He just stared at me, narrowed eyed, still angry.

"But why?" he was disgusted. I didn't want him to be disgusted in me. Angry maybe. But not disgusted.

"Why? Are you really asking me that? Before you start getting angry at me, why don't you blame yourself for this" i then realised that i was yelling. He decided this was not a show for everyone to watch and pulled me over to a corner by the arm like I was 5 years old and in trouble "Why don't you blame yourself for this." i was down to a whisper, though my voice was still sharp and angry. "You're the reason I did this. If you hadn't broken my heart, I wouldn't have done this. I would be happy. It's your entire fault Dimitri" What the hell? I cannot believe i just said that.

"Can you get a hold of yourself and be quiet. You're acting like a spoilt brat. Listen to yourself." Serious? I was hoping for him to apologize, but he was just blaming this on me. Really?

"Listen to myself? Really?" I was crying by that moment "You broke my heart. Ripped it out. Why don't you talk to me when you're ready to apologize and admit that you love me? I know you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have given me the best night of my life. You wouldn't have kissed me yesterday. Why are you doing this to me Dimitri? Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

He was silent. Unable to respond because tears were flooding down my face. I was crushed. I didn't know what to say either, so instead I just walked away. I wiped my eyes and went straight to my room. I plumped my bag down and ran over to my bed. Deja vu hit me, realising that this was what I did yesterday as well. My life was a mess right now.

I screamed into my pillow and let all of my emotions out, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled "I'm not in the mood"

Silence and another knock

"I said go away!"

Another knock

I got up angry and stormed over to the door and opened it

"I said I didn't want – "

I was shocked to find this person at my door. Standing there. In front of me. Dimitri.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMMMM! What will Dimitri do? Why did he come to her door?**

**To find out what happens, I want around 10 more reviews!**

**I'm as excited as you guys to tell you what happens next. So tell everyone about the story so you can know what happens next!  
**


	5. Chapter 5!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! These reviews keep me going and updating so keep them coming!**

**ALSO THERE IS AN 'M' SCENE IN HERE AND I HAVE LABELED IT!**

**Chapter 5**

Dimitri stood out in front of my door. I was shocked.

"What are you doing here? I'm sorry for making a scene out there ok? I'm sorry" He didn't reply so i continued "you know what? I'm not sorry. If you're just going to stand there like that again then I'm not sorry at all. I love you Dimitri. I love you. And i know you love me. So when you're ready to admit it, then come and talk to me - "

He cut me off as he came inside and kissed me, he shut the door behind him, not breaking the kiss. It was filled with passion and love, this time from both sides.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

***M SCENE STARTS***

He picked me up and my legs wrapped around him as he brought me down to the bed. His hands gripped my waist as i scrunched his hair through my hands. His hand moved and slid underneath my top and pulled it up and finally i helped him pull it over my head. Next was his coat, then his shirt, then my pants, then his pants. We continued pulling eachother's clothes off until I was completely naked, but he still had his boxers on. His hand cupped my breast and I moaned. He smiled at the satisfaction and he knew I wanted more. He trailed kisses along my collarbone until he reached the top of my breast. I arched up, giving him the message. His licked my nipple softly and I moaned in satisfaction and smiled, biting my lip - i wanted more. He continued to trail more kisses down to my bellybutton before stopping on my waist line. He stopped and looked up at me. His look asked me, his stare asked me if I wanted him to continue. I nodded and held onto the pillow under my head that I was leaning on. I scrunched it in my hands and moaned as he pleasured me in ways I cannot describe. As he continued to lick me, I felt my body transform, knowing that I was almost there...just a few more seconds, almost at the climax. But he stopped. He wanted to keep going but didn't want me to come just yet. He trailed kisses up back to my mouth and continued kissing me again. We continued to kiss, rubbing our bodies against eachother. I could feel his package was hard and was waiting to be let out. So I rolled us around so that I was now on top. He chuckled at me and i smiled as my hair fell down over his face and our lips met. After an intense, passionate kiss, I moved my lips down to his chest, and then down to his bellybutton. I didn't hesitate to take off his boxers. His penis was there. Hard. Waiting for me. I didn't hesitate to go in. I heard him moaning as he wanted me to keep going. But like he did for me, I stopped right before he was about to come. He moaned for more but i replied my shaking my head and smiling, "Nuh Uh." I moved back up his body until of lips met and then I felt his package enter me. I gasped at the feeling but took satisfaction in it. I leant up and swayed forward and back, forward and back. His hands gripped my thighs, guiding me. He then turned me over so that he was now of top and continued. I grabbed onto the pillow once again and moaned, tilting my head up and back as i enjoyed the moment...I was about to come and i knew he was about to as well...

I sighed when I did. And so did he. He fell onto me and rolled off immediately. I wrapped one thigh over his and rested my head on his chest. His kissed my hair and put one arm around me.

***THE M SCENE IS OVER***

"I love you Roza"

"I love you too"

We layed there for some time in silence before I drifted off to sleep and had the most amazing sleep I had in a while.

In the morning, I woke up to find an empty bed. I immediately shot up hoping it wasn't a dream. I looked around and no one was in sight.

No! I thought. He couldn't have. He wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't just leave me again.

I got out of bed and found a note on my bedside table. I sighed in relief. I opened it and read:

_To my dearest Roza,_

_I have not left you because I regret what happened last night. I do not at all. I love you so much and I really want us to be together, but well will have to keep it a secret for now. I had to leave because if someone found me coming out in the morning, it would not be a pleasant scene. I will be in Kivora's office in the morning as she has needed to talk to me. I will see you soon._

_Love you. Dimitri xoxo  
_

I smiled to know what he thought. We could finally be together. Not in public, but we could finally be together. I was so happy. I quickly had a shower and got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast.

I went into Lissa's head and found she was sitting with Christian at a table, but no Adrian. I decided I needed to visit him to talk about yesterday.

I walked to his room and knocked. He answered. "Hey" I said and stepped inside

"Listen, about yesterday – " I started to say

"Don't worry about it. Really. I'm sorry for doing that for you and I hope it doesn't change anything between us. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." he quickly replied running his hand through his messy hair

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't myself"

"Clearly"

"But no hard feelings? Nothing changes?" I asked

"No. Really. Let's just forget about it. Now...we could try other things?" he asked and wrapped his hands around my waist

"Adrian" I backed away, shaking my head "I'm sorry. I don't want that..."

"Oh. Well. That was awkward."

We had a silence before I broke it. "So we ok?"

"Yeh, sure." But I knew we weren't. But I couldn't do this to him. Not when I loved Dimitri and he loved me back. So I just walked out. I had nothing left to say to him and neither did he. I walked down the hall knowing that we weren't fine. Because he loved me. But I couldn't love him back.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Dimitri walking out of Kivora's office. I ran up to him and pulled him into a corner. I made sure nobody was around when I leant in to kiss him. He kissed me back but pulled away when I saw sadness in his eyes. Something was wrong.

I expected the worst. He would not leave me again! "Oh no! Dimitri don't you dare do this to me again!" I was on the verge of breaking down. I pushed him in the chest. I was outrageous. I was so so so angry! "You can't leave me again! You can't...You can't – "

"Rose. I'm not. Rose." he put both of his hands om my shoulders to calm me down and moved his face to mine so that our foreheads were touching, "Listen to me...Calm down...I love you. Nothing will ever change that do you hear me?" I nooded and stared into his eyes, i placed my hands on his cheeks and smiled, "I want us to be together, I do. You don't know how badly I want you...but the thing is I can't"

I immediately pulled away and retorted, "Right you can't. Because you're my mentor right? Because it could ruin our future right? Because of our age difference?"

"No. Thats not the reason." He said

"Then what is it this time Dimitri? You know, I'm tired of all your excuses"

"It's because...because I am being transferred."

**OMG! CLIFF-HANGER KIND OF!**

**What do you guys think? Should I write more? Do you want to see what happens?**

**Well all I need is about another 10 reviews! So keep them going!**


	6. Chapter 6!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**thanks for all the reviews guys i'm so happy that you guys love my story :D**

**ok so i probably sound stupid but i don't know why you can't review my story and that and so if anyone can help me just leave a comment, and also i don't know what you guys mean by 'author note', so if you have steps on what i have to do for you guys to be able to review just let me know :D  
**

**but otherwise just leave me reviews in other chapters :D**

**And also thanks guys, I've had over 1,500 hits!  
**

**Chapter 6**

"What?" I whispered "But you...you can't. You're...you're my mentor, my trainer, a guardian here...You're going to be Lissa's guardian!" I had raised my voice by then that I don't doubt that people had stopped and stared.

"I know Rose. Trust me, if I could do anything about this I would. But I can't. I've tried – "

"Well, obviously not hard enough! You have to try harder Dimitri. You..." tears were swelling up in my eyes, "you...you have to" I bowed my head down, unable to meet his eyes.

After a few moments of silence between us, he lifted my chin up with his finger, "Roza. My sweet, sweet Roza" I could see sadness in his eyes, love, compassion, "I love you. I will love you until the day I die. Nothing will ever, ever change that. Do you hear me?" I nodded, he let go, and obviously remembering we were in public. "I'll meet you in your room tonight. We can talk more then, after I get more information." After he said that he placed his hand on my arm for a moment, smiled a sad, apologetic smile and then walked away.

I watched him walk away down the walkway until he disappeared into the corridor. He had left me there with my thoughts. They were eating me alive. I couldn't believe it. He was moving. Moving away. From Lissa. From this school. From me. I didn't even know where. I had to find out where. I had to.

I immediately started to walk into Kivora's office to demand an explanation. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I thought I'd probably figure it out when I was with her.

"Rose. What a surprise. Come in" she gestured for the seat, "please, sit down"

"Headmistress, I came here regarding about Dimi- Guardian Belikov. He has recently told me that he was being transferred?" please don't cry, please don't cry...

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid so. He is being transferred to the one of the Royal Families, the 'Lazars'. He will be guarding Avery, the eldest daughter. Her guardian, Simon, has recently passed unfortunately due to a Strigoi attack, but thankfully she survived. And so Guardian Belikov will now guard her due to these unfortunate events."

"Oh, I see" Dimitri? Guarding someone else? What could I say? Dimitri and I were in love? that he was guarding Lissa with me after we graduate? Hell no!

"Headmistress?"

"Mmm?" she looked up from her paperwork

"Is there another guardian that could guard her? I mean, Guardian Belikov is my mentor and he is supposed to be guarding Lissa when she graduates." ok so maybe i could say it...

"Yes Miss Hathaway, I am very aware that he is your mentor, but we can always find a substitute to take his place. You don't have much time until you graduate after all. And as for the princess, she will be taken care of. I'm sure the Queen will find another replacement. But as for now, Avery is our deepest concern."

I could feel tears yelling to escape, I couldn't hold them in any longer, I had to get out, "Well...um...thank you for that Headmistress Kivora...thank you" I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran straight to the bathroom and burst into tears.

Later on that day, I ran into Lissa and Christian walking from one of Lissa's classes. I tried to avoid her once again, unable to face her with the state I was in, but she saw me and caught up with me, insisting to walk me back to my room. Not wanting to stay, Christian quickly kissed Lissa and walked off.

We walked in silence until Lissa broke the ice, "So, I was thinking maybe this weekend we could ask to go shopping? I'm in need for some new clothes" she giggled awkwardly

"Oh Yeh. That sounds good..."

She walked in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Ok stop. Just stop. Look at me Rose. Please tell me what's bugging you. I know you told me everything about Dimitri and what you guys did, but I thought you were ok..." she trailed off

"Well Liss, that's the thing. It wasn't. We made love again. He told me he loved me and everything was perfect. But...but..." oh here they come again, I burst out crying and put my head to Lissa's shoulder and she rubbed my head to comfort me, "he's being transferred and now everything's a mess. I won't be able to see him anymore Liss. The love of my life will be gone."

She guided me to a seat behind us and she hugged me until I stopped crying. We sat in silence and i put my head in my hands as i leant down, rubbing my eyes and wiped away the few extra tears that escaped.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't know what I would do if Christian moved away. I would do exactly what you were doing. I would probably even chase after him," she laughed jokingly.

Wait what? What did she just say? Go after him? Why didn't I think of that before?

"Oh hey I just remembered, I have this test I have to study for, I have to go, sorry. Thanks, you're a great friend" I quickly ran away

"Oh uh...your welcome" I heard her call out after me

I ran into the corridor and ran straight to the teacher's dorms. I kept running until i reached my destination. Dimitri's room. I knocked a few times before he answered,

"I can come."

"What?" he asked questionly

"I could come with you. You won't have to be away from me then. I could just leave this academy and come with you. We can be together that way..."

"Roza," he smiled "are you listening to what you are saying? Have you thought about this? I won't let you come. You have to stay and graduate. I won't let you not guard Lissa. She needs you"

He was right. I hadn't thought about those things. I couldn't leave Lissa. She was a sister to me. I couldn't just abandon her.

Dimitri saw me debating about this and immediately took me in his arms and rested his chin on my hair.

"Roza...Roza. I know how badly you want us to stay together, and believe me, I do as well. I would do anything for you. But this is something that I can't say no to. This is what I have to do, as a guardian. This is my work. I'm so so sorry for everything I've put you through," he let me go

"I love you Dimitri"

"I love you Roza"

Then our lips met. The kiss was amazing. Filled with love and passion. I wanted more and more. I wanted what we had last night. I wanted to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I wanted to feel that transformation that he made me have. I wanted everything with him.

I pushed him into his room and shut the door behind me, "what are you doing?" he chuckled surprised

"You're leaving. We are going to be apart. And so right now, I at least get to have you." i smiled my best sexy smile, "Now take off your shirt" I quickly took off my shirt and stood in my jeans and bra. I stood staring at him, waiting for him to do what I said.

"Rose, we can't do this now –"

"I said, take off your shirt. Or I'll come over there and do it for you" he smiled at me and took off his shirt.

**M rated bit**

He chucked it on the floor and walked over to me. Cupping my face with his hands and kissing me hard. I loved it. But I still wanted more. I went to his belt and undid it, pulling down his pants. He did the same for me and I was left in my bra and undies, and he was in his boxers. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around him and he pushed my against the door, trapping me against it. My hands were around his neck and around his head, pulling him closer to me. He stopped the kiss and we were both panting, staring into each other's eyes. He put me down and I slowly took off my undies, and he did the same for his boxers, not breaking our stare in each other's eyes. I also took of my bra so that we were both completely naked.

"You are so, so beautiful Rose. You don't know how much I want you right now," he whispered, our foreheads touching

"Then come and get me" I said, slipped out of the stare and ran over to the bathroom. I quickly closed the door and locked it before Dimitri got there.

"Rose...Let me in...Come on Rose"

"Not until you say the password" I laughed and bit my lip, excited about this small chase I had going on

a few moments of silence and i thought he had gone away before he replied, "Please"

"Wrong" i giggled

"Oh Rose, you don't know how much I want you right now. Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Well, it's three words. Eight letters. You work it out." I teased

"I love you"

After he said that I opened the door but before I could get out, he pushed me back in and walked in, closing the door behind him.

He picked me straight up without saying a word and my legs wrapped around him again. He pushed me against the bathroom door and trapped me between him and the door, and his penis entered me. I gasped at the slight pain, but immediately changed into pleasure. He pushed me up and down, against the door. I moaned and scrunched his hair into my hands. It felt amazing. We then continued to kiss, breaking for breaths every now and then but continuing on again.

**M bit over**

After we finished he took me to the bed and we layed there for a while and I enjoyed our time left that we had.

"I love you Roza. Forever and Always."

"I love you too Dimitri" and after that I drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't quite the dream I had in mind.

"Hello little dhampier"

"Oh God! Adrian please can you just let me sleep?" Yet, i was surprised to see him. After he drank from me we hadn't seen eachother for a bit and I didn't think we would for a while longer.

"Oh, Rose. I tried to stay away from you, but I can't. I'm addicted to you Rose. I can't stop thinking about you"

"Oh Adrian, I guess you can't resist my beauty" I smiled at him teasingly. It was all a bit of fun for me, but i knew that it was serious for him.

"Oh you don't know what that smile makes me do Rose. It takes my breath away"

Now i was serious, "Ok Adrian. Just stop ok? I've already told you that I'm not interested. Now please can you just let me sleep?"

"Anything for you Rose. But remember, you are asleep" he said with a creepy smile and with that, he faded away and left me to my own dreams

In the morning I turned and stretched my arms out, only to hit something solid.

"Well, good morning to you too Roza"

"Oh shit! Sorry. I forgot where I was" i covered my mouth and buried my face into the pillow with embarrassment

"It's ok Rose. You're only dhampier" he chuckled and I peeked out of the pillow to see his face smiling at mine. I lift my face and kissed him passionately before breaking it and getting dressed.

"Well, this is going to be fun sneaking out of the room"

"No worries. I'll go out first to make sure the cost is clear."

We both got dressed and he led me out and back to my room without getting caught. I opened my room and he walked in and sat on my bed.

"Do you want anything?" I asked

"No thank you" I poured myself a glass of water and sat down next to him. It was an awkward silence and then i realised i hadn't even asked him the most important question,

"So, I haven't even asked when you're leaving" i hesitantly asked. I wanted to know, but i didn't.

"Tomorrow morning" I choked on my water

When I found time to breathe I said, "What! Why...why so soon? I thought we'd have at least another week together!"

"I know. I wish we did too. But I can't. We will spend most of today together and say our last goodbyes tonight" How could he just say that so calmly? He was going away for good and he just lightly said that to me like nothing was wrong.

I couldn't help it, I burst out in tears. Dimitri immediately pulled me into his arms and cradled me until I relaxed and calmed down. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before he had to leave to go to a meeting with Kivora and Alberta.

He kissed me and we hugged for what seemed like a few seconds when in fact in had been a few minutes and walked out.

Tomorrow. He was leaving tomorrow. What was I going to do?

**What will she do guys? i want theories! **

**So i'll update another chapter in about 10-15 reviews time :D so keep the reviews coming up!**


	7. Chapter 7!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I hope you guys are still enjoying my story, because I love writing it and your reviews are what are keeping me writing it!**

**Chapter 7**

That night I didn't sleep much. I was hoping that Dimitri would come to my room, but he didn't. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was leaving so soon.

I realised it was morning when the sun disappeared and all that was left was the hallway light coming in from under my door.

I took my time that morning to get ready seeing as I had still a few hours until class started. Once I had a shower and got dressed, I went into Lissa's head to see where she was. She was still in her room, putting on her pants and giggling to herself. But then I dumbly realised she wasn't laughing to herself, but at Christian who had put his arms around her waist.

"I love you. Did you know that?" Christian teasingly said and kissed the side of her neck and again behind her ear.

"I love you too" replied Lissa and she turned herself around so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Now would you like to come back to bed? Or do I have to pick you up and take you there?"

Wait. Bed? Oh god please no!

"Christian" Lissa squealed and tried to get away from Christian who only tightened his hold around her waist, "I have to go and see Rose...seriously let go" she laughed even harder but then all of a sudden stopped and I felt shock and confusion in her as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

Christian immediately noticed the change and let go of her, walking in front of her face, "Hey! Babe...are you...alright?" he waved his hands in front of her eyes but she didn't take notice. I was also worried of why she wasn't moving. I wanted to run to her right now.

I was about to pull out of her mind when she said, "Rose? Are you there?" WHAT! How did she...how did she know? "Rose? If you're there can you give me some sign..."

"Lissa?" I replied in my thoughts

"Rose? Oh my God! I...I can hear you –" and then everything blacked out. I found myself sitting on the edge of my bed. What the hell just happened? Could Lissa feel that I was with her? And then did she just talk to me?

I shook out of my thoughts and ran out of my room. I was going to head straight to Lissa. She would be feeling weird too, I'm sure. I mean, we just talked and she felt me.

How cool!

I ran and got as far as the cafeteria before Lissa stopped me, obviously she was running to come to me too, "Rose! Rose!" we stopped in front of eachother and both just stared at eachother in disbelief, waiting for the other person to respond...

When we both squealed, "OH MY GOD!"

I didn't doubt that many Moroi and Dhampier's looked at us like we were weird.

"Did that...did that just happen?" Lissa finally said as we finished our over-excitement, "Did you just hear me talk to you?"

"I think so. I think so." I was shocked. That's all I knew what to say. Everything from my mind previously was forgotten and all I could think about is the fact that me and Lissa could talk to eachother in our thoughts now.

"But why did it black out all of a sudden?" Lissa asked confused

"I don't know. Maybe because it's all just new to us that we don't know how to control it and therefore it doesn't last that long." Silence "How cool is this? We have to tell Kivora...we have to tell everyone...oh my god! I cannot get over this Liss. It's so friggin' awesome!"

"I know! I know! Ahhhhh!" We hugged eachother tightly, both smiling big, broad smiles.

When we let go, we went to have breakfast first before heading over to Kivora's office. When we got into the building we both stood in front of her office for a few moments, both nervous but equally excited.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in...Oh good morning girls. What can I do for you?"

It was Lissa who answered, "Well, Headmistress Kivora. Rose and I have some exciting news to tell you..."

"Oh, well why don't you girls take a seat" she gestured for us to sit while she walked over and closed her office door. "So what is it you would like to tell me?"

Lissa and I both glanced to eachother before I took the cue for my turn to talk, "Um, well this morning I went into Lissa's mind to check up on her, like I always do, when all of a sudden she could feel me watching over her and she talked to me," I smiled "I mean, actually talked to me and I could talk to her"

Kivora sat in her chair shocked. She had a few moments of silence before she could find the words to say, "Oh. Wow. Girls...this is...this is...well frankly I don't know what to say," she let out a small chuckle, "um...this is great news. For both of you. I'm sure that this will benefit you for your future endeavours as a guardian, Miss Hathaway, and to you as well Princess."

"Yes. I'm sure it will" Lissa said and glanced over at me smiling. I smiled at her back

After the meeting with Kivora, Lissa and I split ways to go to our first two classes. At our break, I accompanied Lissa to the feeders before parting ways once again to go to our next two classes.

At lunch, Lissa and I were eating our food when Christian joined us, "Congratulations Rose" Christian said before kissing Lissa and sitting down.

"Um...thank you?" I was slightly confused. I didn't know what I had done.

"About our minds silly" Lissa said, slapping me on the arm

"Oh! I know. I'm still shocked about the fact that we can do it. Only we've tried and can't seem to do it again. I hope that it wasn't a one off"

"It wasn't Rose" Lissa said with slight annoyance "We will try again later ok? We just have to let it settle and try again"

"I know Liss." I laughed back at her. She smiled.

I finished eating my burger and started to stand up when Christian stopped me, "Hey Rose? I saw Guardian Belikov walking out of the wards with a bag over his shoulder before I came in here. Is he going away or something?

WHAT! "What? What do you mean? Well...yes he is getting transferred but he wasn't leaving until tonight!" By that time I had stood up and was heading out the door

"Rose? Where are you going?" Lissa called out to me as I walked out of the cafeteria

"I'll explain it to you later" I managed to call back before I started running. I ran with thoughts clouding my head. How could I just forget everything that was going on? Dimitri was leaving. But he wasn't supposed to leave until tonight. And I'm positive he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me. He couldn't...he wouldn't...

I ran straight to the edge of the school's entrance. But nobody was there. I stood there frozen. He left. He left me without saying goodbye. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes but I held them back when I saw the guard standing only a few feet away from me, "Are you ok Miss?"

"Uh...yes..." I pulled myself together to ask, "Has Guardian Belikov left yet?"

"He was about to, but he told me that he had left something up in his room and he would run up to get it"

Before he was finished I was running towards his room. I felt bad for just running away like that but I couldn't think about that now. I had more things to worry about.

When I made it to Dimitri's room, the door was slightly open, but I opened it fully to find Dimitri putting a letter on his bedside table.

He looked at me and held up the note like he was caught red-handed, "I didn't know how to say goodbye. I knew I wouldn't be able to. So this was the only way I could think of doing it...I'm sorry"

"You have to be kidding me right? You were just going to leave? Like that? Without saying goodbye – "

"I wrote you a note – "

"Bullshit! That isn't a proper goodbye and you know it!" I was furious and yelling, "How could you? How dare you!"

"Roza. I love you. More than you know. That's why I did this" he waved the letter in his hand

I felt bad immediately. I knew that if we did say goodbye I wouldn't be able to let go. He wouldn't be able to let go. Maybe this was the best way.

"I'm sorry...but why are you leaving now? You said tonight."

"I know. But at the meeting last night, Kivora told me that I had to leave at lunchtime today instead"

I ran over to him and hugged him hard. He hugged me back and my face leant on his chest. I started to sob. I couldn't help it.

Dimitri chuckled, "this is why I wrote the note" he loosened the grip and cupped my face with his hands so that we were staring directly at eachother, "this is why I couldn't say goodbye. I knew it wouldn't work" he smiled slightly before crushing his lips against mine.

It was amazing. I wish it could go on forever but I knew it had to end. He was the one that pulled away because I was bawling my eyes out. How embarrassing. A wet, sloppy kiss.

"Roza, don't cry" he wiped away my tears before walking over and grabbing a tissue and handing it to me

I wiped my eyes and forced a smile, before hugging him again, "I want to never let you go" I managed to say as I was hyperventilating. He chuckled. "I love you. So, so much"

"I love you too Roza. I'll see you soon I'm sure."

I took a deep breath in and released my hold on him, he did the same. "Promise me that we'll stay in contact. Somehow. I don't care. I can't lose you Dimitri. I can't"

"And you won't" he cut me off "I will always love you. Even if we aren't together, I will still know what you smell like, smile like, what you do...and even what you're like when you're dressed...or undressed" he chuckled and I smiled, "see, that's the smile I want" he rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"And I will remember you too. Always and forever." I kissed him again and we hugged for a few more moments before we both knew he had to go.

A started to cry again and hyperventilate. I tried to cover it up by smiling and bowing my head down so he couldn't see my face.

"I have to go now" he whispered

"I know" I whispered back, my head was still lowered

He kissed me on my forehead before walking towards the door. When he reached the door he turned his head around, "Love you"

I turned to face him, "Love you too"

And then he was gone.

**I'LL UPDATE IN 10-15 REVIEWS TIME! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS – ONLY ALEXIS I GUESS**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL ENJOYING MY STORY AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING**

**I WILL UPDATE IN 10-15 REVIEWS TIME!**

**Chapter 8**

I stood in Dimitri's room silently for just a while longer before going over to the bedside table and picking up the letter that he was originally going to give to me.

I picked up the letter and hesitated for a moment before opening it, "do i really want to know what he says?" i whispered to myself. I decided I would read it seeing as it would constantly be on my mind if i didn't read it.

I opened it up and read the first line: "_Roza,_" i felt tears swelling up again. If that word was going to set me off, then how would i be able to read the whole letter?

I knew i had to though. I had to just read it and get it over and done with. I sat on his bed, which immediately gave off his smell as soon as my bum hit the matress. I breathed it in, probably looking slightly stalkerish, but no one was around to see that.

Then i remembered that his door was still wide open from when Dimitri walked out, leaving me heart-broken and crying. I quickly got up, paced over to the door and shut it close. At least now i wont have anyone walking past and see me sitting in a Dimitri's room - especially since this was a guardian dorm.

"God Rose. Stop stalling and read the god damn letter already!" i said to myself once again. I would have to stop talking to myself i thought.

I sat down once again on Dimitri's old bed and continued to read the letter:

_Roza,_

_I know that I left so soon. I'm so, so sorry that i didn't say goodbye. _

_I knew i wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to you when i love you too much. I would never be able to let you go. I would have wanted you to lay with me, in my arms, forever. _

_I want you to know that I am so sorry for the pain i have caused you over the past few weeks. I'm so sorry that I didn't admit my love for you, but i thought it was the best thing for both of us. _

_I was clearly wrong. I know that you want us to be together, and believe me, so do I. I would die for you Roza. But we have our jobs that we have worked our whole lives for and I would hate for you to mess that up for me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing i did that to you, and I'm sure you would feel the same way. _

_So i must leave you now. I know that you will probably be angry with me at first for not saying goodbye, but i know that you will soon learn that it was the best way. I love you so, so much. And nothing, and i mean NOTHING will ever change that. _

_Yours always_

_Dimitri xx_

By that time i was balling my eyes out. Images flashed into my mind from when we first met, to when he said goodbye. I knew i shouldn't have read that letter. But then i would have regretted it if i hadn't. But i would have to burn this letter. I couldn't keep his goodbye. I turned and layed down on his bed – head on the pillow, smelling his scent. I grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I widened my eyes and sat up immediately. I wiped my eyes quickly and slowly walked towards the door. If someone caught me in here, crying, then they would know. Maybe i could make up a lie about how he was such a good guardian and i didn't want him to leave...so i came to his room, started crying and smelling his pillow? Yeh...that might not work...

I got to the door and waited...

"Rose? You in there? It's Lissa."

I immediately opened the door and stood in front of Lissa.

She looked worried and concerned, "The bond pulled me into your head Rose and i saw you reading the letter and what it said, and all your feelings and those moments you shared with him, oh Rose I'm so sorry," She pulled me into a hug and i rested my head on her shoulder, crying.

She led me into the room and shut the door behind her and sat on the bed with me. She let me cry for longer and waited patiently for me to calm down, like a best friend.

When i had finally calmed down, i blew my nose, wiped my eyes and went into his bathroom to splash my face with water.

After that, Lissa led me back to my room to clean myself up and rest for a few hours before dinner. She told me she would take care of everything to make sure i wouldn't get into trouble for missing out on class. And i made sure she wouldn't mention anything about Dimitri.

When she left, i had a long, hot shower and put on some clean clothes. I walked around my room, unable to face the outside world just yet. So i sat on my bed and went into Lissa's mind.

She was in Kivora's office by then as her previous class had finished, "So Rose was unable to attend class as she isn't feeling well at the moment and – " she knew i had come into her head. She didn't say anything but just froze mid sentence.

Kivora didn't notice her change and replied, "Well tell Rose i send her my best regards." She smiled and Lissa took that as her queue to leave. When she reached the door Kivora stopped her by saying, "Oh Princess. I'm sorry, but i fail to understand why you wouldn't just heal Rose?"

"Shit. What do we do now?" I thought

"It's ok Rose, I'll handle it," i flinched as Lissa replied back to me in thought, forgetting for a second that she could actually hear me

She walked to Kivora and started at her in the eye. Kivora was all of a sudden in a slight daze, "Rose is feeling sick and she was unable to attend classes. You won't ask any more questions but agree to what i am saying. Is that ok?"

"Yes" replied Kivora still in her daze until she snapped out of it. "Well then, tell Rose i hope she gets better. Thank you Princess" said Kivora, oblivious to what just happened

"No, thankyou Headmistress" Lissa smiled innocently

I then pulled out of Lissa's mind, i still sat on my bed. Compulsion? She used compulsion on the Headmistress? You have got to be kidding me! I was shocked, disappointed, angry and worried. She was now using compulsion on the Headmistress. I have to stop her.

I stood up, and ran out of the room. I walked to where Lissa's next class was and waited out the front of the room until i saw her walking up to it.

She smiled at me, but i grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. This reminded me of what Dimitri did to me when i was having one of my moments...Oh Dimitri.

No i needed to focus on another problem right now. I needed to focus on Lissa.

"Ow Rose. What...what are you doing...can you please let me...go" she pulled out of my arm and looked at me with disgust and rubbed her arm.

"What the hell Liss. Why did you use compulsion on Kivora?"

"Because she was going to ask questions and I didn't know what to say –"

"Liss. I know you. You always work a crowd. You could have just done that with her. You know that by using compulsion it can make you...you know?...insane..." i trailed off and immediately felt bad. I could see hurt in her eyes and they started to get watery. But she must have held it back because they disappeared straight away.

"I know" she bowed her head, "I know i shouldn't have done that Rose. But i was just panicking a bit because i didn't know what to say...honestly." she looked up at me "And that was the first thing that came to my head, I'm so sorry Rose. I promise i wont ever do that again"

I put both my arms of her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Liss. It's ok, I'm not mad, I'm just shocked ok?" Ok so maybe i lied a bit, "But just please don't do it again. You know what it did to you last time with Jesse and Ralf so just please think of other options before you do that ok?"

"Ok" she replied and we both smiled at eachother before quickly hugging and parting.

I went back to my room to rest while Lissa went to her next class.

When it came to dinner, i hopped out of my bed and walked down to the cafeteria. I sat with Lissa and Christian and ate and chicken salad and had an ice-cream sundae for dessert.

Adrian joined us later – not alone.

"Lissa, Christian, little Dhampier" he nodded his head as he said each of our names and also gave me a quick wink when he said my name. "I would like you all to meet Alexis." He gestured to Alexis who smiled and waved at all of us. "Alexis, this is everyone" he motioned his hands at us.

Him and Alexis joined us and we continued to eat our dinner with a awkward silence.

Lissa was the one to break the ice. "So Adrian, how about we practise some more magic tomorrow after classes? I really want you to teach me how to walk in dreams" i felt Lissa become more annoyed because she really wanted to know how do it so badly, but what caught my eye was Christian tensing up and looked like he was about to explode with anger.

He almost-slammed down his fork and stood up, "Alright I'm done. I'm going to the library quickly to finish off some homework," It seemed like i was the only one who really knew that he was furious with Adrian and Lissa spending time together – even if it was for spirit reasons.

"Oh, ok then. Would you like me to come with you?" Lissa asked staring up at him

"No it's cool. You and Adrian continue to talk about your practises or whatever you guys get up to..."

"Christian!" Lissa whispered, but it was filled with anger and power. It made me flinch

"Lissa" Christian imitated back with a slightly sarcastic tone

"What has gotten into you? One minute you're fine, and the next...oh god Christian! Do you seriously think there is something going on between Adrian and I? Really? I thought you trusted me" Lissa then turned around so her back was towards Christian and started to talk to me

I saw Christian's hurt, embarrassment and anger all mixed together. He didn't say another word but just walked away. Lissa gave him a quick, icy glance before turning back to Adrian, Alexis and I, "I am so sorry for that. Christian can be a real tool sometimes" she said rolling her eyes.

"Thats ok, I've got to go anyway to finish off some homework. But i'll see you later Adrian?" Alexis said. It was the first real sentence i had heard her say.

"Yeh sure. I'll come past your dorm later," he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled and walked off. Ok so obviously something was going on there between them. I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised at Adrian, finally finding someone and that means he could possibly stop stalking me.

Adrian interrupted my thoughts, "So what do you guys think of Alexis?"

"Um, well, she didn't really speak much. But other than that, she seemed really nice" Lissa answered

Adrian smiled and nodded and turned to me, waiting for my answer, "Yeh, she seems nice i guess" he gave me a questioning look before rolling his eyes,

"Do i sense a bit of jealousy coming from you little Dhampier?" he said in a seductive tone

"Funny Adrian. Real funny." I said sarcastically "but unfortunately no. I just didn't hear her talk thats all." I innocently smiled, but made sure it wsa obviously forced

"Very well. But don't think that this will stop me from visiting you in your dreams Rose." He winked at me and smiled, "I would never give that up." He stood up and gave a quick 'Adrian' bow before walking away.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my sundae, "So how was your afternoon? Get enough rest?" Lissa asked looking up to me. That hit a sensitive stop. I hadn't thought about Dimitri or anything since i came down for dinner. But i guess i knew that wouldn't last.

"Yeh i got a bit" i halfed a smile and looked down, trying to give her the hint that i didn't want to talk about it. She did. But unfortunately it created an awkward silence between us.

"Well then, i guess i'll go back to my room then. Goodnight." I knew it was early but i just needed to be alone, away from everyone.

"Oh ok...do you want me to come?" Lissa asked

"No it's cool" i started topack up my mess and stand up, but Lissa stopped me

"I can walk you up then?"

"No, really Lissa, I'm fine" i smiled hoping it would convince her.

I picked up my rubbish, "Don't worry Rose, i can take that for you," she held her hand out for my rubbish, " Just go up and rest,"

Now she was really starting to piss me off, "Lissa," i almost yelled "I'm ok alright? Just leave me to be. I'm not going into depression. I don't need a helper 24/7 ok?" Alright so it was a bit harsh, but she had to know

"Oh..." she was taken back "well just tell me if you need any help" she lowed her face, clearely sad, making me feel bad

"Sorry Liss. But I'm alright ok? I really appreciate your help with everything, i do, but i just need to be alone. Spy on me if that will help," she knew what i meant by that and i immediately regretted saying those words. I didn't want her spying on me – i wanted to be alone.

"Ok then. Well goodnight" she smiled at me and i started to walk away, taking my rubbish, when i stopped and smiled – having a thought - and walked back to her, dropping the rubbish in front of her.

She looked at me, "well since you offered" i smiled and walked away, seeing her stick out her tongue as i turned around. I chuckled to myself.

As i was walking back to my room, i passed many spots which triggered off memories with Dimitri. I wanted to burst into tears, but i didn't. And i was hoping that Lissa wasn't spying on me in that moment – otherwise she would come looking for me and not leave my side.

I got to my room and went straight to bed – so tired and not in the mood for anything. I layed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about times with Dimitri:

That time when he first found Lissa and I and brought us back to the academy. His tall body and his brown hair tied up in a low ponytail. His smell, his eyes. How he convinced Kivora in letting me stay. Agreeing with her that he would train me – eventhough i doubt he wanted to.

Those training lessons that we shared. Running laps with him. Trying to beat him but failing. His body sweating as he would pack up the equipment while i pretended to pack up – but was secretly always watching him.

That night. That night we shared in the cabin. The night i lost my virginity to him and every bit was worth it. His soft, warm skin rubbing against mine. My fingers getting caught up in his hair as he kissed my desperate lips. His hands moving up and down my stomach and waist.

Those other times that were equally enjoyable. I wish we could repeat everything. I wanted to so badly turn back time a couple of days ago and make sure that he wouldn't transfer.

Cold air blowing my hair shook me back into reality and i realised that i hadn't noticed but i had walked to the cabin. I stood a few meters away from it and stared. I slowly walked up to it and stood outside the door for a few moments before entering.

It was exactly the same. The bed was sitting over against the wall. I pictured Dimitri and I laying on it. Him moving my hair out of my face and telling me that he loved me.

Tears dropped from my face to the floor. I went and sat over at the dining table and cried – resting my face in my hands.

And then a thought hit me. I wiped my eyes and headed for the door, glancing over at the bed again before closing the door behind me and walking to my room.

I knew Lissa would be disappointed about my choice but i had to do it. It was probably a stupid idea but i wanted to so badly do it. It was my only chance.

I had to do it.


	9. Chapter 9!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter 9  
**

I opened my eyes but everything around me was blurry. I could barely see my surroundings, but I could see faint images of objects around me, until my eye sight cleared up and I was able to fully grasp where I was – kind of.

I was in a small room that looked like a janitor's closet, except all the equipment had been taken out except for a shelf to my far right which held my stake and the rest of my belongings. I looked some more, trying to remember where I was and how I got here. When I realised I was sitting on a chair. Correction, I was tied to a chair. My hands were tied by what seemed like plastic cuffs squeezing my wrists together so that when I tugged a tiny bit, it caused so much pain.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself "Hello!" I yelled. No use. I heard not one breathe escape from the silence that circulated me. I tried again, "HELLO!" that time the scream felt like a knife had cut my throat it hurt so much. I tried tugging my hands free from the cuffs again but it only caused more pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried again. I screamed at the pain and after a few times, I gave up on that idea and lowered my head, panting.

Why was I so weak? The normal Rose would be able to take this pain. The normal Rose would have already been free and trying to find answers. Why was I like this?

My eyes searched my body to try and find anything still attached to myself that could help me escape when my eyes widened at the sight of blood on my left arm. Alot of blood. I gasped and all of a sudden became motionless. I quickly shook my head out of my daze and forced myself to focus on the situation.

I continued to search around for anything when I heard footsteps outside of the door. I heard a key being fiddled with and then it entering the door handle. After a few short moments the door opened and there stood two men and a girl. The men both looked about twenty-five years old and the girl probably didn't look that much older than me, maybe nineteen years old. One man had dark skin with short black hair. The other man was taller and had blonde shoulder length hair. The girl had long straight brown hair that was messy yet seemed perfect. They all wore black clothing and were all pale white. But one thing that my eyes spotted straight away, something that made me that fraction bit scared, was their eyes – red and filled with evil and death.

"Well, well. She finally awakens" the blonde one says, slowing walking towards me and stops when his face is almost touching mine. "I hope you aren't too uncomfortable. We would have had better arrangements, but it was kind of...short notice" he smiled. But not in the sweet and innocent way, but in the evil 'I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully' kind of way.

The silence that held my fast-paced breathing was disturbed when the girl spoke, "stop your talking Mikael. You said that we could finish her off when she wakes up." Finish me off? What? They were feeding off me? That's why there was blood on my arm. I was too weak and helpless to even notice of feel that I had bite marks on my neck.

Mikael was over by the girl in a second, his face as close to hers as he was to mine, moving some hair behind her ears. She looked frightened and stood still, facing the wall in front of her. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. What did I tell you about complaining?" He made one of his smiles to her

"Yes but I was just telling you what you – "he didn't even let her finish what she was saying before he pushed her back towards the wall. She stood up filled with anger and panted – eyes filled with fury. I thought she was going to go at him, but all she did was stalk out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mikael straightened up and put a strand of hair that had escaped, behind his ear and his gaze turned to mine. "I'm sorry for that miscommunication. I'm sure it will not happen again. Am I right Jonathan?" he turned towards the dark man and he nodded. Mikael turned back to me and walked towards me, stopping when his lips brushed against my neck. He whispered, "Have I told you how delicious you are? I'm glad you are awake now to endure what I will do to you." He lightly kissed my neck and I immediately wanted to gag, "this will only hurt for a second" and with that, he bit into my neck.

**28 HOURS EARLIER**

I ran straight towards my room to pack my bags. I was going after Dimitri. I couldn't just let him slip away like that. We loved eachother and nothing was going to keep us apart. I know that I should stay, because of Lissa. But she would understand right?

I finished packing my bag when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door, glancing over to make sure that everything was packed before opening it and there stood Lissa.

She stormed in and I knew immediately that she knew – she had been in my mind. "I cannot believe you are doing this Rose. You cannot do you hear me?" she walked over to bag and started to take everything out, "It's a stupid idea..."

I went over to her and started to snatch the things from her and put them back into my bag which she took back out – sort of like a game. "Why? Because I won't be here for you? Because I'm leaving you?"

She stopped and looked at me, sadness covering her face, "well yes that, and Rose, you're graduating soon. You're going to be guarding me soon" she said that last part like it was the only option I could choose. Like I was stupid for leaving her for Dimitri

I shot back, "Well you know what Liss? I love you, you're my best friend and you know I would do anything for you. But this time I want to do something for me. Dimitri and I love-"

"You loved eachother Rose but – "

"Love Liss. We love eachother. I know I will be guarding you, but right now I want to do this for me. I have spent my whole life looking after you. Can't you just be happy for me that I've found someone and that we could have a chance together?" I didn't even believe that last bit, but Lissa didn't have to rub it in

"I understand Rose. I would be depressed if Christian left. But this is Dimitri. You are both guardians. You didn't actually think this would work did you?" she showed a hint of a smile. I wanted to hit her with something. Something that could wreck that pretty face of hers. Maybe a hammer? How could she say that? I was her best friend and she was being the most spoilt brat in the history –

"You have to stay Rose. You cannot leave me" I suddenly agreed with her. Dimitri and I could never be together. I was being stupid. I wanted to stay with Lissa. We have been best friends and I was always the one who would guard her when we graduated

"Yes" I replied expressionless. Then I knew what was happening and pushed through her mind to stop. It actually worked. I didn't think it would. Lucky try I guess. At least I was out of the compulsion

"Compulsion? You used compulsion on me Liss? You have got to be friggin' kidding me!" I quickly packed my stuff into my bag and stormed out of the room, unable to face her after what she just did to me.

I felt her trying to go into my mind and speak to me, "Rose? Please Rose I'm so sorry I promise I won't do that again, just please come back and talk to me. We can work something out."

"Get the fuck out of my mind Lissa" and with that I pushed her out of my mind. Another thing I learnt. Well at least she wouldn't be bothering me anytime soon. I walked fast out of the school; luckily I didn't run into anyone I knew like Christian or Adrian. I couldn't deal to say goodbye to them either. I just had to get out. I started to walk faster until I was in a slight jog. I ran up to the ward and told the guard to let me out. I told him that Kivora let me, but in fact she had no clue. No one did. Only Lissa, and if I didn't leave soon I'm sure she'd have a crowd of people come after me. So when he was calling to make sure I was allowed out, I quickly ran out and kept on running. I heard him call after me but I didn't look back. I finally was taking the running laps with Dimitri to my advantage. I kept running until I reached a bus station which, luckily, had a bus there waiting. Before it took off I got on it. I didn't care where it went. I just needed to get away so I could work out a plan.

I looked around as I sat in my booth at the remote 24 hour diner. I was sitting eating some scrambled hot chips with a piece of apple pie. I had caught a bus to this place because I didn't think it was safe to go to the academy's airport seeing as I had run-away without any explanation. And so I caught a bus, which got me about four hours outside Montana – where the academy is. The next bus was due in about 20minutes that would travel past an airport. I would then get off that stop and catch a plane to Seattle, which I could then take a plane to Pennsylvania where the Royal Court is. Hopefully my sources were right and that's where Avery is at the moment. So that means that's where Dimitri would be.

Oh Dimitri. My Dimitri. _Don't worry, I'll be with you soon,_ I thought to myself. I bit into one of my hot chips and kept daydreaming about how I would approach Dimitri when I arrived at the Royal Court. What would I say? Would I just run up to him and hug him? No, we would still keep us a secret. But what would my excuse be for being there? I had no clue. Maybe I could just become a servant there? I don't care what I was, as long as I was with Dimitri.

While I was on the bus, I felt Lissa constantly try to get into my mind. But it was no use because I just kept pushing her out. Not letting her get a good look of where I was. She tried so many times, that I had automatically learnt to do it without really trying, so I hadn't felt her since I arrived at the diner.

My thoughts were interrupted by a boy who sat next to me. He looked probably around 19 years old and was scruffy looking. He was one of those guys who you would stay away from because he looked like he would take you down to a dark alley and 'rape' you. And now this boy was sitting right next to me, smiling at me and eating my hot chips!

"So, what's your name gorgeous?" ok so scruffy looking and bad pick up lines.

"See, that's where you went wrong. Why do you think a girl like me...would even speak to a young little boy like you?" I gave an 'I'm too hot for you' smile. I know I probably seemed stuck up right then but I had to do what I had to do to get him away.

"Oh, I like a girl with attitude. Even more interesting and makes me want you more," he gave me a smile and moved his hand to my thigh, slowly moving it up towards my undies. Even though I had jeans on, it still felt disgusting.

I quickly grabbed his hand and held it up, "oh so I see. You want a little action is that it? A quickie?" he nodded and smiled, biting his tongue like he was getting turned on right then and there.

I moved his hand closer and closer to my mouth, and kissed it. Putting on my best seductive attitude. "How did you like that?"

"Oh yeh... Anything else? ... Why don't we head to the bathroom around the side?"

"Why not just stay here?" I tilted my head to the side and pouted

"Here? In public?" he looked around and then turned back to me, "Ok. Go down on me first" he started to undo his zipper but I stopped his hand

"No" I smiled "let me" I slid down his zipper and thank god his wore underwear, otherwise I would have puked. I undid his zipper then stuck my hand in and pulled. As tight as I could. He froze and gasped at the instant pain. "If you ever touch me, talk to me, or even glance over to me again, I will do worse. And don't worry honey, I know worse" I smiled sarcastically a let go. He let out a bug sigh of relief and quickly did his zipper back up and stood up

"You're a fucking slut you are. Psycho" he said before walking away

"Don't worry honey, you're not the only one with a small dick" I shouted out to him as he walked away. The few people in the diner stared and some snickered. He froze and curled up his hands into a ball and it looked as if he was about to come back and punch my face, but he relaxed and continued to walk out of the diner. I saw him get into his truck and drive away.

I smiled to myself because of what I had just done. I felt proud and like then and there I could beat up any guy. Ok so maybe I was getting ahead there.

I finished up my meal and left the money on the table. I looked at the clock above the counter. I had 5 minutes until the bus came. I grabbed my bag and jacket and flung then both over my shoulder before walking outside. It was dark by that time, but I didn't think of anything wrong with it.

I walked over to the bus stop and sat waiting for the bus.

20 minutes later the bus still hadn't showed. I started to get a bit worried because by that time, there was hardly anyone around, pretty much only a couple of people in the diner – and most of them were workers.

I would about 2 minutes later I saw headlight coming down the long, empty road. I hoped that it was the bus. Unfortunately it wasn't. It was a van. And this van was slowing down. It pulled over and stoped right in front of me, so it was blocking my view of the diner. I quickly stood up and started to walk behind it to go back to the diner and wait there for the bus. As I got to the back, the doors flung open and two guys jumped out. I tried to run but they caught me and were pulling me into the van.

"HELP! HELP ME SOMEONE!" it was no use, no one could hear me in the diner and by that time the guy had his hand over my mouth the block me from speaking. I tried to get free but the guys were too strong and had pulled me into the van.

One the men held onto me tight and yelled, "GO!" while the other one closed the doors as the van sped off. I was in pure shock and didn't know what to do. I had been in a similar situation not too long ago and Mason had died. I was hoping this time I wouldn't.

"Please what do you want?"

"Shut up!" one of the men said and slapped me across the face.

"Now now Jonathan. No need to be nasty to the young girl. Or should I say young Dhampier" the guy smiled and that's when I knew what he was. His fangs were clearly showing. He was a Moroi. But, he wasn't. I then saw from the light from a light post that we drove past, the reflection of his eyes. And they were red. He was a Strigoi.

"Let me go!" I shouted at them and spat the other man in the face

His face quickly turned from evil and smiling, to pure evil. He then slapped me in the face and I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews guys! And I am really sorry for not updating faster, life has been pretty hectic!**

**But I hopefully will update chapters faster...so enjoy!**

**And please please review, you guys are what keeps me going!  
**

**Chapter 10**

I slowly opened my eye to what seemed like multiple things. My world was spinning around slightly and I felt weak in the head. I tried to good look of my surroundings, but it was no use due to the fact that I could barely focus.

_Come on' Rose. Try to pay attention. You are going to die soon if you don't get out._ I mentally beat myself. I tried to swing my head around to get a look at my hands cuffed behind the chair, but my head immediately rejected and slung on my shoulders. It was no use. I was too weak. I should just give up now because who else is going to help me?

And then a person hit me. Lissa. We could read each other's minds now and talk to eachother – I should have thought of this earlier.

I relaxed my body and close my eyes, breathing evenly in and out. I tried to focus on Lissa and travel into her mind. I waited for a few moments and nothing happened. I took another deep breath in, closed my eyes and tried to focus. And once again, nothing happened.

"Shit" I muttered to myself. I knew why I couldn't get into her mind, it was because I was dazed and dizzy and someone – or I should say something – just bit me. I was in no shape to go into her mind now. Maybe she would come into mine? Oh god I hoped she would. I really wanted to get out of here.

After a few long and boring moments of sitting weak and helpless, I felt my eyelids take over as they started to close. I could barely stay awake. And so I let my body take over and I drifted off into a heavy sleep.

I found myself in a park. I was sitting on a bench watching little kids playing on the swings and screaming as they slid down the slides. The green trees swayed from side to side and the wind drove the clouds around the sky. The sun was out and it was a hot day. I closed my eyes and smiled as I endured this – I had never really been in this weather seeing as I had a nocturnal schedule at the academy, and even when I ran away with Lissa, we still didn't get the nice weather – or if we did, I couldn't enjoy it as Lissa would become weak.

"Hello little Dhampier" a voice said to my right. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face Adrian. He walked from behind a tree and sat next to her on the bench. "Enjoying the weather?"

"Yes actually" I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the sun. "I'm enjoying it quite a lot" I smiled.

"So thanks for saying goodbye..." I opened my eyes straight away and looked at Adrian who was looking straight ahead – I saw a sense of sadness and disappointment from him.

"Oh Adrian I'm really sorry" I said and turned his face to face me. He eyes wouldn't meet mine though. "Adrian?" I said in my most seductive, innocent voice, which caused him to look at me and smile.

His smile quickly faded away as I caught him studying my face and then my body, before finally moving my head to the side with his hands and revealing my neck. "Rose. Oh my god what the...what the hell happened to you" he demanded. His face was full of fury.

I shook my head out of his hand and stared at him in complete astonishment. "What do you mean?" I accused. "Nothing happened."

"Rose, you neck" he pointed to my neck and I moved my fingers to feel my neck. All I felt was my soft skin. I kept feeling around until I hit a bumpy area. I felt a bit more until I realised that, that bumpy spot was a bite mark. I quickly moved my hand, surprised and scared.

"What the hell is that from?" I yelled

"I was hoping you could tell me Rose" Adrian asked questionly

"Well don't look at me. I don't know where it's from" I said

"Rose. Where are you?"

"In a park. With you. In my dream –"

"No. I mean, where are you in the real world? Where have you gone?" He cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him directly in the eye

"I don't know. I don't...I don't remember" I said. I started to tear up, unable to remember where I was. I started to regret leaving. I wish I just stayed at the academy. None of this would have happened. "Please Adrian. I don't remember. Please help me too. I really scared," by that time I was breaking down. I didn't know what else to do

"Hey, hey Rose. Don't cry. Just try and focus ok? Focus and try to think where you are. We don't have much time left so try and hurry ok? Even if it something little just tell me ok?"

"Ok I'll try" he let go of my face and I dropped my head into my hands and tried to think about everything. _Focus Rose. Focus, focus, focus _I repeated to myself. Then images started to flash into my mind. The diner, the bus running late, the van, Mikael, Sophie, Jonathon, the closet, the chair. "Images are flashing inside of my head Adrian. I was at a diner, then I went to catch a bus but it was running late," I felt the dream fading away. Someone was obviously waking me up, "I waking up Adrian, I'm waking up – "

"Just keep telling me about what you remember Rose. Hurry"

"So the bus was running late and then a van stopped and people got out. There were two men. A lady driving. They kidnapped me Adrian. They took me to a place. I don't," the dream was fading away. Before the dream completely finished I said one last, final line, "They are Strigoi Adrian. Strigoi kidnapped me-"and then the dream was gone and I woke up to be sitting in the storage room again, cuffed to the chair. Sophie was standing right in front of me.

She bent down so that our faces were in line with eachother and I was finally able to get a good look at her. She had long, straight, brown hair. Her face was pale and pretty. She looked like she was a Moroi before getting turned. She had a few freckles on her nose that would make her look sweet and innocent if she didn't have the red eyes. She just crouched there looking straight at me, studying me. She had a slight smirk playing on her lips. I looked away from her and stared at the doorway where Mikael was leaning against the door, arms crossed and he looked casual. But I knew he was deadly.

"Please. Just let me go. I won't do anything or tell anyone. Just please let me go." No reply. All they did was continue to stare at me. Amusement covering their eyes. I rattled the chair yelling, "LET ME GO! JUST LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Mikael and Sophie both chuckled and Sophie stood up and faced Mikael. She walked towards him, talking in Russian as she strode to him. When she reached him, they continued to talk for a few more moments before she stopped, looked at me and smiled.

She walked up to me and didn't hesitate to stop; she went straight to my neck and bite in. I screamed slightly at the pain I felt in the beginning. Before it settled and the pain turned into bliss and a daze. It reminded me of when Lissa would drink from me when we were away for those two years. I felt a small smile spread across my face and my eyes close gently. When Sophie finished, she took two steps back and wiped her mouth with her arm and then licking the blood off it. Mikael chuckled and walked out of the room, immediately followed by Sophie who showed a smile before walking out and closing the door.

I slung my head forward, too weak to lift it. I felt dazed, dizzy and pathetic. How did I let myself get into this situation? Oh right, because I wanted to follow the man I love. Well that was working out perfectly.

Of what seemed like hours later – probably only a few minutes – I started to feel stronger and more alive. I took advantage of the situation and looked around. I saw nothing that I could use that was in reach to free myself. It was helpless. I was going to die anyway so I might as well give up and not waste energy. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and in walked Jonathon. He walked towards the shelves which held my bag and stake, as well as other items which I couldn't make out.

"Jonathon. Please let me go. We can kill Mikael and Sophie and I will let you go. Please. Just let me go...I don't want to die."

Jonathon stopped what he was doing and turned around to me. A smile escaped his lips and he walked slowly to me. He stopped a bit in front of my and chuckled, "Oh Rose, Rose, Rose. Aren't you just the cutest? But listen here," he bent down so our faces were in line similar to Sophie's before, "1. Do you think I am an idiot? Do you honestly think that I would let you go? 2. If I was an idiot and did let you go, what makes you think you would even survive? Mikael would snap your neck like this," he clicked his fingers, "3. We are isolated little girl. You would die of tiredness and weakness before you would be saved, and 4. We aren't going to kill you. No, no. You are far too valuable for that. We are going to turn you"

**PLEASE REVIEW!** **PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**I hadn't updated for a while so I tried to write the last two and update closer to eachother. Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I felt the chapter should end there **

**Chapter 11**

It was like a gust of wind came and blew me in the face. I was shocked, speechless. I was definitely taken back by this.

"Turn me? You have got to be kidding right?" ok maybe attitude wasn't the best way to solve this. I would play the innocent, weak girl now, "but I will be weak. I will be a waste. You should just kill me now instead of wasting your time on me...if I...if I am as strong as you think I am, then I would have escaped by now..." I trailed off, hoping that I successfully played that part well. I personally think I did the best I could, given the circumstances and situation at that time. If this were in a different situation, and I wasn't tied up, I would have killed him by now and escaped. I don't care if we were isolated – I would run until I passed out.

But I couldn't think of 'what if's' and 'other possible solutions' right now. I had to focus on Jonathon and hoped that he bought my story, decides to run to Mikael and they just kill me. Jonathon stood there for a few short seconds after I finished my small excuse, a small smile playing on his lips. His smile then widened, baring his sharp teeth, and he gave out a loud chuckle, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...how stupid do you think I am?" he rhetorically asked. He strolled towards me, "do you think that we actually would believe you are worthless? A waste?"

"But I am. I am so weak and helpless. Why don't you just go and find some other person to screw around with and turn them. Just kill me...please...just kill me now..." my eyes started to tear up but I immediately forced them back in, hoping that Jonathon didn't see them and a sign that he was successfully scaring me.

He stopped in front of me and bent down, putting his mouth centimetres away from my ear, I could feel his breath on my skin as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. He moved some strands of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear, "Don't worry. I will turn you myself. I will do it quickly. Unlike Mikael or Sophie who plan to do it nice...and slowly...and painfully." He kept his mouth close to my ear for a few more seconds, enabling the chilling last few words he said, sink in and scare me to my core.

I took in three quick breaths and tried so hard to hold the tears in. This was one of those moments when Rose Hathaway wasn't her usual self. Well to be honest, I haven't been myself for the past few days. I have been a mess. I really wish I had just stayed at the academy, forgotten about Dimitri and went on with my life. I would just go back to the way it was before Lissa and I left. We would party and get high and skip class. That was me. Or was it? Dimitri had made me better. He made me more responsible. Oh how I wish Dimitri was here right now. I would run up to him and kiss him. He would save me and we would run away, run away where we had no problems and everything was perfect. I just wanted him. I wanted him so bad that it hurt so much.

Jonathon was interrupted by footsteps at the door, he swiftly turned around and we were met by Mikael. Jonathon straightened up as Mikael said to him, "Will you know? Will you be the one to turn her?"

I could see nervousness cross Jonathon's face, "Oh, just scaring her. She knows now that we are going to turn her, and she was trying to talk me out of it – "

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses Jonathon. Just get out now, and I don't want to see you talking to her again." Without another word, Jonathon walked out, quickly giving me an evil smile before heading out the door. Mikael stood at the door for a few moments, watching me closely, that it felt like he could read my mind or something. He then turned around and slammed the door shut. So hard that it sounded like it was going to break off. He was definitely pissed off.

That was the thing about Strigoi. You would never see them working with eachother because things like this would happen. They became greedy and wanted their prey to themselves, or in my case, their prisoner who they would soon turn. The only other time I had seen or heard about Strigoi working together was at the Badica massacre and with Isaiah, where Mason tragically died. Other than that, Strigoi packs were extremely rare.

What had felt like an hour later, I started to really feel myself building up my strength and focus again. I decided to try and escape once again. I tried rocking the chair forward and back, forward and back until finally it feel to the side and I let out a short scream of pain when my body hot the ground and my shoulder was the first to hit it, later squashed by everything else. I silently let out my pain and squeezed my eyes shut. When the pain had settled – not at all gone, but enough for me to keep on moving – I tried to push myself towards the shelf by pushing my legs against the cement ground.

I managed to push myself a metre or so before the door slammed open and in ran Sophie. She let our an annoyed sigh and came over to me, picking up me and the chair as if it weighed nothing, and put me back to where I stared out. I screamed and tried to kick and move around but it was no use. She slapped me across the face, "God you selfish little brat. Just stay the fuck there and stop trying to escape. You're not getting out."

"You're a fucking bitch! You're a monster! When I do escape I will kill you!" I screamed at her as she walked out and closed the door shut. When the door shut I let out a desperate sigh as tears feel down my face, and I sagged down against the chair, head facing the ceiling.

I breathed in and out and tried to relax, but the images of the biting, and the idea of me become one of them wouldn't escape my mind. I bit my lip to hold back myself from breaking down. I would just have to face the fact that I won't get out without becoming one of them.

"Rose?" I jerked my head up and looked around. "Rose? Can you hear me?"

I then realised that it was Lissa inside of my head. Finally. "Liss? Oh Lissa," I started to cry, so relieved that I could finally get help.

"Rose? Are you ok? Where are you? Adrian said he saw bite marks and that you were in trouble? Please tell me where you are..."

I was bursting out in tears and hyperventilating as I answered her, "I don't...I don't know where ... I am Liss. I was...kidnapped...by...Strigoi...and they have...been...drinking from me...and they said...they said...th...they...they were going to turn me...Oh Lissa...please...please...help me..."

"Don't worry Rose. I will get help ok? Where were you last? Just tell me that and I will try and find you Rose. I will get help and try to find you,"

"I was at a 24-hour diner outside of the Academy. I caught a bus there..."

"Is that all you can remember Rose?"

"Y..ye..yes...yes" I said during breaths

"It's ok Rose, Just calm down I will find someone to help – "

Lissa stopped talking when the door burst open and in came Mikael with Jonathon. He pushed Jonathon against the wall and held him by the neck. "Was Jonathon going to let you escape?" I sat there speechless. He wasn't going to help me escape. He wanted to turn me. Mikael repeated the question but this time he yelled, "Was Jonathon, going to help you escape!"

I knew he wasn't, I was about to answer no when Lissa said, "Tell him yes Rose. Tell him yes"

"Yes. Yes he was going to help me," I felt myself continue to talk, "he said he would try to kill you then help me"

Mikael looked at me in suspicion and then turned to Jonathon. It pulled him by the neck and pushed him to the floor in front of me so that Jonathon was facing me. But he turned to Mikael and held his hands up in surrender, "What! I swear I didn't." Jonathon tried to say, he turned to me, "I am going to kill you, you hear me? I swear you will beg me to stop when I get – "He was cut off unexpectedly and he took a quick gasp of air and his eyes widened – red eyes darting into me. I saw his lips part as his head fell of his neck and roll onto the floor. I screamed and I head Lissa scream as well. I had been so caught up in what Jonathon had been threatening me with, that I didn't see Mikael pick up a sword and chop Jonathon's head off.

I sat there wide eyed and gasping for air. I was completely and utterly shocked. I didn't know what to do or what to say. "This is what happens when you mess with me," Mikael dropped the sword to the side and walked out, leaving me there with a dead body, a chopped up dead body.

"Oh my god! Rose. Rose? Are you ok?"

"I...I...I don't know Liss, are you?" I asked and noticed I was whispering

"I'm just...shocked...so shocked." There was a long pause before she continued, "Rose, just stay ok? Don't worry about anything, I will find you help and we will get you out ok? We will try to find you."

I didn't feel Lissa leave my mind, but I knew she had. It was just me. Sitting there. I was about to be turned, and I had just witnessed Mikael kill Jonathon. Lissa better hurry up if she wants to find me without red eyes and a hungry, greedy attitude. All I could say was, "Oh shit."

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! Let's see if we can reach to 150 reviews before I update again!**

**Also, i have put the author notes at the beginning of the story so they are out of the way. I will try not to post any more author notes now :)  
**


	12. Author Note!

**Ok so I know that i said i wasn't going to put up anymore Author's Notes, but i had to clear some things up!**

**Ok Guys I am really sorry about all of this confusion with the chapters.**

**I tried to put the Author's Notes at the beginning so they were out of the way, but then it all screwed up and blah blah blah.**

**So yeh hopefully everything is all better now and the story is in order!**

**So please review as its you guys that keep me going!**

**If you can't review because I have deleted chapters and its screwed it up, please review on another chapter! **

**I wont update until i get to 150 reviews! **


	13. Chapter 12!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews!**

**Sorry about the real shortness of this chapter as well. It's more of a short description, but I had to stop it there haha**

**Chapter 12**

I sit. Waiting. For something. For someone. I need to get away from here. I wish I had the strength to escape. To break myself free. But I don't. I feel like all the strength from my body has been taken away from me. I feel helpless. I feel worthless. I was going to get turned. There was no way anyone would find me in time. I knew the time was coming. I just knew it. I just hope that when I do, I have the strength to stay myself. At least part myself. I just hope that the greedy and uncontrollable behaviour I may adapt doesn't take over my life and make me something that I never want to be. I just hope someone has the strength to kill me if I do become that person I deeply fear.

I know it's a long shot but I just hope that Lissa does find help in time. And she does find me in time. Because I really don't want to become a Strigoi. I wish I could just turn the clock back to before I left, so I wouldn't leave. And none of this wouldn't have happened. I wish the clock would turn back to when Dimitri and I were laying in the bed in the cabin. To when we were both so in love and nothing bad could happen. I wish life was easy. But I guess death would be easier. I just hope its death that I encounter.

Mikael and Sophie opened the door and walked in. Mikael entered and stood to the side and waited for Sophie who closed the door over. When she closed the door, she walked over to where Mikael was standing and crossed her arms across her chest – she almost looked like a spoilt child who didn't get her bar of chocolate that she begged her mum for. Mikael glanced over to Sophie without turning his head and smiled. She stared forward and her spilt brat looked disappeared and was replaced by a smile similar to Mikael's.

I was the one who broke the silence, "can you please stop torturing me with your looks and just get it over and done with" I said in Rose Hathaway style. Yet, it wasn't my style because I wouldn't usually say something like that. I would usually think of some sarcastic comeback that mentioned me escaping or that they would regret turning me. But I wasn't myself. To tell you the truth, I had given up. I knew it was time now and I had pushed all of my wishes and what if's out of my mind, and I'm pretty sure I had pushed Lissa out as well. I didn't want her seeing me get bitten and turning. She couldn't live with that scar.

"Oh, so now you want to become one of us?" Sophie scowled and uncrossed her arms and looked like she was about to pounce.

"Hush Sophie," Mikael stopped Sophie with his hand, "if she now wants to be turned, we shall turn her." Mikael turned to me and smiled, showing his fangs.

I looked down to the floor and felt a tear fall off my cheek and hit the pavement. I closed my eyes, ashamed that I had given up and let myself get to this point.

"Anything you would like to say?" Sophie said as Mikael walked towards me.

I looked up and took a deep breath in, "bring it on bitch"

Mikael chuckled and pushed my hair around my neck, behind my shoulders. "See you on the other side. The better side might I add," I chuckled disgusted and looked away, holding my breath and closed my eyes. I prepared myself for his bite.

I started to count, knowing that would calm me down and take my mind off things just for a second. _1...2...3...4...5..._ before I could think of the number 6, he bit into my neck. I gasped at the pain and bite my lip, before relaxing and letting out a sigh of bliss and enjoyment. I smiled and my eyes were left half open, taking pleasure in it. This enjoyment suddenly turned to pain. Deep, throbbing pain. The pain hit fast. I widened my eyes and mouth and gasped for air and freedom. But Mikael had a tight grip of my neck, not letting me to move out of this pain. I glanced over to Sophie who had an amused smile on her, as well as the hunger in her eyes that told me that she wanted to have some too. She would take pleasure in killing me.

Mikael kept drinking and drinking and drinking. The pain started to fade as my sight started to blur and the world started to disappear. My eyes began to take over and close. This was the end.

And then I blacked out.

**Yes cliff hanger I know! Sorry guys but it had to stop there I thought!**

**Well remember to review guys and tell me your thoughts.**

**Lets try to get around 160 reviews before I update next!**


	14. Chapter 13!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews!**

**Chapter 13**

Being a Strigoi felt easy. Simple. Almost nothing. It wasn't what I expected. I expected to be hungry, so, so hungry, like an animal. I expected to feel different inside my mind. More powerful, more wild, more uncontrollable. But it was like I was no different. I guess I could do it. Become a Strigoi and still stay the same. Be the same Rose as before – but with fangs and red eyes. Maybe I could even go back to the Academy and live my life normally? I could be that one Strigoi that changes things. Maybe other Strigoi are like me too – but are too afraid to come out of hiding.

My eyes fluttered open slowly; the world was blurry and spinning around. Almost like a head rush but much, much worse. Yet, I didn't feel any pain. I felt nothing. Like my whole body was numb. Yet, I was so weak. So, so weak. I made a light whimpering sound and tried to open my eyes further, but instead I drifted off. The whole world was black again.

I was woken up by a light slap on the face. As if someone was trying to wake me up – which is what someone was actually trying to do, but my eyes only fluttered open lightly. I was still so weak and the world was still a blur, "wake up...don't fall asleep again ok? Just stay with me..." the gentle voice trailed off as I once again drifted off.

My eyes slowly opened to once again a blurred world. But this time I could see a little bit clearer. I felt movement. Yes, I was moving. Except I didn't know how I was, as I was so weak and couldn't feel my legs moving. It then hit me that someone was carrying me. I turned my head, slowly from the arm that my head was resting on, to face the person who was carrying me. I used all my strength to turn those few movements, open my eyes slightly, and whisper, "Am I a Strigoi?"

"Shhhh Roza. Just stay quiet ok? There is no need to talk. But try your best to stay awake ok? Just for a few more moments until we get you help..." his voice trailed off as I drifted out again. But one thing that I realised just before I drifted off was that this man who was carrying me, who had, I think - saved me - was Dimitri.

I awoke to open my eyes to a bright light above me. My eyes fluttered open and closed a few times, due to the heavy light, before I was fully able to open them. I looked around me to find that I was in a room. I was connected to a machine with many needles and cords in my body. I was in a hospital room. I moved my head around to get a better look of the room when my eyes stopped to my left. There, sitting on a chair, sound asleep, was Dimitri.

I was very confused. Why was I alive? How did I survive? Where are Mikael and Sophie? Or was I actually dead? And was this heaven? ... I don't even know if I believed there was a heaven.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ruffling sound from Dimitri. I turned my head to see him move around in his chair and slowly open his eyes. When his eyes fully opened he stared at me and froze. His frozen position didn't last long as he was over at my side in a split second. He moved his hand across my forehead and moved my hair away from my face as his smiled. "Oh Roza. You're awake. You don't know how worried I was about you," his lips went to my forehead and they kissed it. It held that kiss for several seconds while his hand rested on the back of my head.

When I he lent back we stared at eachother for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes before he lent in and his lips met mine. The kiss was full of love and passion. He didn't hold back and neither did I. My hand went straight to his cheek while the other rested on his arm. His hands were also on my cheek and resting on the back of my head. When we finally broke our kiss, our faces were still oh so close, our foreheads touching. We both smiled – mine slightly weaker - and I close my eyes to endure this moment with him, before I asked questions.

After a few long moments he lent away and went over to his chair and pulled it further towards my bed. We sat down and lent forward, extending his arm for me to hold it. I did the same and our hands met. I smiled and mouthed the words, _I love you_ to him. He repeated it back to me and I smiled again. There was no need for sound or words. His presence brought me happiness.

I tried to sit up by pushing both of my hands on either side of me, but it was too much for me. I still felt very weak and worthless; "No Roza" Dimitri stopped me, "Lay down. Rest. We can talk while you are lying down." He assured me.

"Ok" I managed to whisper. It was the first thing I had said so it sounded croaky and slightly off, so I tried to speak some more to get my voice working properly again, "What..." I coughed to get rid of the croakiness, "what...what happened?" I asked, voice becoming stronger. Dimitri sat there for a few moments and looked down, obviously trying to find the right words, but I didn't let him talk before asking him more questions, "All I remember was Mikael biting me and then I blacked out and drifted in and out, and you carrying me. Please tell me I am not a Strigoi right now..."

Dimitri chuckled, "No Roza...you are not Strigoi. You are still a Dhampier. You don't have to worry about that. I...you had been bitten and had lost alot of blood. I mean alot. The Strigoi were obviously going to turn you. The doctor didn't think you would make it. But he injected you with some medicine and a lot of blood and...Well...here we are. You aren't fully healed yet though, so you have to take it easy and just rest until you are stronger. When you are strong enough to move, you will transfer to the Academy's clinic and stay there until you are better...Oh Roza...I thought...I thought I was going to lose you. And I didn't think I could live if you were to die..." Dimitri trailed off and sunk his head into his hands.

I layed there for a few moments in silence before saying, "But you didn't Dimitri. You didn't lose me. Look at me...look at me Dimitri," he looked up at me, "You see me here? Lying on this bed? I am alive. Because of you. You saved me – "

"You are in this bed because of me. I am the reason this all happened to you in the first place. If I didn't leave...you shouldn't have come after me Roza. Not like this. You could have died, or worse...become a Strigoi, because of me. I couldn't live knowing that happened to you."

"How...how did you know I was coming for you?" I asked

"Lissa. She is the one who told me that you had been captured. She told Alberta and Kivora and then reported it to me. She knows about what happened between us you know?"

"Yeh...I kinda told her. I mean, I was heart-broken and she is my best friend and I hated keeping that secret from her..."

"It's ok Roza, but we must keep it a secret from everyone else from now on ok?" he held out to my hand and I grabbed his and nodded, "but anyway, Lissa told me and I immediately came looking for you. I got there first and managed to kill a girl – Sophie, I think her name was. A man Mikael, he managed to run away," I gripped his hand tighter at that last thing and widened my eyes in pure shock, "but it's ok because the other guardians came in time and killed him." My hand loosened and I felt myself relax a bit, "I found you then, you were cuffed to a chair and I thought you were dead. I broke you free and carried you to the car, where we then drove to this safe house. You drifted in and out many times."

"Safe house?" was all I could say. I was speechless for everything else.

"Yes. It is a place where Royals come to hide out if they are under attack. Or it is a place where people – once again, mainly Royals – will come if they seek medical attention. Alot of Moroi give birth here. But because of your situation, we were able to use this place until you are healthy enough to head back to the academy."

"Oh Dimitri," I sobbed, realising that I was crying. "I...I...thank you so much. But where is Lissa now? Is she here?" I asked hopefully

"No she isn't here yet. They wouldn't let her come until everything was safe and ok. But she is on her way so she should be here shortly." Dimitri informed me and I laid back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling and yawned...I was exhausted and still weak.

Dimitri must have seen my exhaustion and said, "Rest Roza. You must sleep. You have been through too much..."

"But I have so many more questions for you. I want to be with you. I don't want to leave you" I said desperately

"Roza, Shhhh...I won't leave you, I promise. Just sleep for now and when you wake up, you may ask more questions... Just sleep for now, my sweet." Dimitri leaned into me and kissed me. When our lips met it was like I didn't want to let him go. I didn't even want to sleep. I wanted him so bad. I needed him. But I knew he was right, I needed to sleep. I needed to rest. When I wake up I will still see him and I can ask him everything then.

When I awake again, I find that Dimitri is not in the room and he was replaced my Lissa and Christian. Christian was awake and Lissa was asleep, "Rose...you're...you're...awake," he paused before continuing, "how are you feeling?"

"Hey Christian," I managed to say with a smile, but I was still weak, "I'm ok I guess. Still weak, but I'm alive..." I trailed off and chuckled awkwardly. Christian didn't really laugh – I guess he thought it was a stupid joke, which it was.

At that moment we were saved by the movement of Lissa moving around in her chair. I tried to see if I could talk to her while she was sleeping – in her mind. I closed my eyes and took nice, deep breaths. I was sadly rejected, either because I was still a bit weak, or because she was asleep. It was probably because she was asleep, because I couldn't go into her mind while she is asleep either.

But she tossed and turned a bit before waking up and looking at me. She also did what Dimitri did and froze looking at me. When she came back to reality, she smiled heavily and came over to sit on my bed, "Oh Rose...you're awake! I can't believe what happened to you...I'm so glad you're ok...don't you ever do that to me again you hear me? You scared me so much...but I'm so glad you are ok! Oh god Rose...if I lost you...but...but...oh god! You're ok!" she immediately grabbed me into a hug and laughed as well as cried on my shoulder. I laughed at her and hugged her back. I was so glad I was ok.

"Now this is what I call a happy ending..." a voice said and I looked up to see Adrian leaning against the opening of the door. Christian gave him a death glare as he walked into the room and sat on the seat Lissa was sitting on.

"Oh god Adrian...you don't change at all do you?" I said referring to his little thing he mentioned when Lissa and I were hugging. I laughed at him and he smiled. Lissa stayed sitting on the end of my bed, legs crossed and head and her hands like a little kid waiting for something. I broke the silence, "So...where's Dimitri?"

"Oh...he...he had to go back to Avery, Rose." Lissa said, straightening up.

I laid frozen. I didn't know what to think or say. I couldn't believe he left. Again. He fucking left me! "Why?" Was all I managed to get out. Lissa knew my real emotions towards the idea, because she was the only one who knew about Dimitri and I.

"He...he is going to go and ask if he can get transferred back to the Academy..." she trailed off, I guess hoping that his real reason why he is transferring back, wasn't obvious.

I smiled when she answered and replied, "Oh that's good. I guess we can go back to training again" I laughed

Lissa laughed too, "Maybe you should rest for a bit first?"

I smiled and nodded at her and we all then sat in silence for a bit before Christian broke it, "well I'm hungry. I haven't had my feed yet. Neither have you," he faced Lissa, "so why don't we go to the feeders then we'll come straight back ok?" he stood up and held out his hand. Lissa grabbed it and smiled and got up off the bed.

"Alright. But it's ok Rose. I'll be really quick," she smiled

"Liss. Thank you, but it's ok. Take your time. I've got Adrian here with me. Unless you haven't fed yet?" I directed that last bit to Adrian.

"Nope. All good. I just did before. I'm good to stay with you Little Dhampier" he winked at me and I rolled me eyes. Lissa and Christian walked out of the room, hand in hand, and I stared at them as they walked out, wishing that could be Dimitri and I.

When Christian and Lissa were completely gone, Adrian pulled his seat closer to my bed. "So Little Dhampier, how have you been feeling?"

"Adrian, I'm fine, really. Can we please just talk about something else?"

"Ok, well...I broke up with Alexis..."

"Oh god I'm so sorry Adrian." I hoped that I came out convincingly seeing as I never really liked Alexis. Well I had nothing against her; she was just...well...boring I guess.

"It's cool...we didn't really mesh together you know? She's got nothing on you, Little Dhampier," he said seductively and winked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Adrian was such a player, but I could really see that he really liked me. "No, but she was pretty boring. She never said anything and I always had to start the conversations."

"Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one...well...I never liked her anyway" I said shaking my head and smiling. Adrian smiled and came in to give me a hug. I hugged him back, "gee thanks Adrian," I said sarcastically.

"Well Rose. I am glad you are ok. And even though I am not you _one_," he looked at me for the last word like he knew, "I will always care about you" he hugged me tighter for a few more seconds then let go and sat back down on the seat. The one? Does he know? Know about Dimitri and I? No...He couldn't...he can't. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me" he did the actions of zipping up his lips and throwing away the key.

Oh god! He does know! "How...how do you know? I mean...how?"

"Well I guess it isn't that hard. I have seen how you act around him at school and that. And just before when Lissa mentioned that he went back to Avery, I saw your aura and it wasn't hard to figure out. I know you love him Rose. And I won't hold that against you. I want you to be happy, I do. I would rather you be happy with me," I punched him playfully on the shoulder, "but it's ok that you are happy with him. I mean, you are happy with him right?" he asked seriously, like if I said no, then he wouldn't hesitate to jump up, track him down and kill him.

I reassured him, "Yes Adrian. I am happy with him. Now that he is coming back, well...now everything will change I hope. Well we still can't tell anyone, but at least we can actually be together, without being together. If that makes sense.

Adrian grabbed my hand and I didn't stop him – I knew it was nothing like when Dimitri grabbed it. With Adrian, it was more friendly. Well from my side anyway, "Well then I am happy for you." We smiled eachother before he let my hand go and we sat in a comfortable silence until Christian and Lissa returned.

The Dr walked in a few moments later and she looked at the clipboard at the end of my bed, and asked me a few simple questions before giving me a cup of water and sending everyone out to let me have my rest.

After returning to the academy a few days later, I rested in the clinic for a day or two before being allowed out to attend classes and stay in my dorm. The Dr recommended that I see the counsellor, but I refused. If I was able to live through the last event with Mason, then I would be able to live through this one.

I returned to classes as normal. It was pretty much the same, but a few whispers here and there and of course, the rumours circulated around. They began by saying that I had gotten pregnant and went off to be a 'Blood Whore,' to being me running away like I had the last time. None of the rumours were technically right, because none of them involved me running away to go after Dimitri – thank god! And I am hoping that it will stay that way. I mean, if they found out that I did go after Dimitri, and then he would definitely be fired.

Later on my first day officially back to class, Kivora asked me to her office after classes, just before dinner, to talk to me about the event and everything that has happened.

"Come in," she replied when I knocked on her door a couple of times, "Oh good evening Rose. Thank you for coming to see me. I know that you may not want to talk about everything but it would be better now to talk than later."

"No, that's ok. I would rather talk now too. Get it over and done with," I smiled slightly and sat on a chair in front of her desk.

She sat in her chair on the other side of her desk and put some paperwork into her top drawer, before resting her chin on her hands, "So, Rose. How are you feeling now?" she didn't hesitate to get to the point.

"I'm fine now thank you. I'm feeling much better," I knew she was going to ask me about what had happened so before she could ask, I just went ahead and said it, "Well after it, I was pretty shaken up. I mean, this is the second time, but, this time I was alone. So it much scarier." I left out the parts where I felt weak and gave up – I didn't want to seem like I couldn't handle a job like that when I was going to be guarding a royal. I continued on with the story of what happened and she just sat there, looking understanding and not judging at all. "And so, then I returned to classes and overall I think I am much, much better"

"Well Rose, you seem to be taking this rather well. I hope that you know that if you need any help, or you would like to know anything, that you have many adults here to help you." She said seriously.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be ok." She looked a bit worried so I added, "But if anything does happen or I need any help at all, I will definitely ask," I said and I saw her relief and she smiled.

"Ok. Well thank you for that. And on more lighter subject, I'm sure you have heard, but Guardian Belikov will be returning to the academy tomorrow. He was asked to be reassigned here."

I smiled at the thought of Dimitri returning, "Oh yes, I think I heard of that. I'm sure that we could then continue our training sessions," I added with a small chuckle. Kivora didn't seem to find it that funny and just smiled. We sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before she then stood up and let me go to dinner. I stood up, thanked her and walked out with a huge smile on my face. Dimitri will be returning tomorrow. Dimitri. My Dimitri.

The next day, I had lunch with Lissa in the cafeteria and I caught up with all the gossip. Surprisingly there was a lot of gossip, even though I was only gone for a short time.

"I know! I couldn't believe it myself," Lissa practically squealed while I was eating my salad roll. She was updating me on the relationship between Carly and Anthony – a relationship that nobody saw working, yet they all surprised us when we learnt they took it to the next level. And might I add that Anthony was a sleaze.

I looked around the cafeteria until I saw Carly sitting on Anthony's lap in the corner and they were practically making out. Lissa saw what I was looking at and we both looked at eachother and burst out laughing. "Ewww" I added and she nodded in agreement.

After a nice lunch with Lissa, we split off to go to our next classes. Well I had a free period next so I took the advantage to have some alone time and walk around the school and just clear my mind. After walking around for some time, I found myself on the top of a small hill right in front of the cabin. I sat down and just closed my eyes and felt the wind blowing on my face. It felt nice and relaxing.

My calming silence was interrupted by someone behind me, "clearing your mind?" the man asked. I opened my eyes and smiled to myself, knowing immediately who it was.

"Yes. It's nice to, once in a while," I said and turned around to face the tall, handsome man – Dimitri.

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer for you as well!**

**Please review for more Updates! **

**Let's see if we can get to 170 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 14!

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews!**

**Also, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have just been really busy with school and everything and tried to, but had to write it in portions – as I was busy - which is why it took so long. This may happen for the next few chapters, but I am almost finished the story. I'm thinking around 18-20 chapters! **

**Also if you guys have any ideas, don't hesitate to say some as they could be good! But I'm not going to do anything with an evil Tasha or anything. I'm actually not going to even have Tasha in here and I don't feel like she'll be needed. I'm focusing more on Dimitri and Rose, so you have probably also noticed that Adrian and Christian aren't in it as much anymore. **

**Chapter 14**

I smiled at him and patted my hand on the ground next to him, gesturing him to come and sit next to me. He took his hands out of his pockets and followed what I motioned. When he sat down, he crossed his legs and leaned his left hand onto his left knee and opened it up, giving me the impression that he wanted to hold my hand. I did that and we sat there, staring into each other's eyes, holding hands. We didn't need words to interpret what we were thinking. Our presence made us both happy.

"What are we going to do?" I asked after a few moments – almost whispering. Scared that if I said it too loud, he would hear the hurt and sadness in my voice.

He knew what I was talking about immediately and responded calmly, "I don't know," he moved his gaze towards the forest ahead, "I want to tell everyone the way I feel about you, I do. But we can't. Not yet."

"And how do you feel about me Dimitri?" I teased and smiled.

He returned the smile and looked at me. He kissed my hand before answering, "Words can't really explain how I feel about you...I guess you could say that I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried. But I can't. It's hard to resist you Roza. I never knew how much I needed you until I transferred. As soon as I heard about what had happened to you...I ...I knew I had to come back...I love you Roza" he finished off by kissing me softly on the lips.

When he broke away, I bit my lip and smiled, "I love you too Dimitri." I wanted to cry at that very moment. I wanted to scream with joy. I wanted to run to Lissa and tell her everything. Tell her that I had found the one. I wanted to do everything with Dimitri. I wanted to run away this very moment. I wanted to marry him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Then a question hit me and I asked Dimitri, "Oh, but wait. What about Avery? Did they replace you?"

"No," he asked and bowed his head, "No. I'm still her guardian Rose. I couldn't escape that. She is attending the Academy and I am going to be guarding her here." He gave me an apologetic smile

"Hey. Dimitri it's ok. I'm fine with it. As long as I have you here with me," I held his hand again and wrapped it with both of my hands, "I will be happy." I gave him a smile and he returned it. He moved around and pulled me closer to him so that I was leaning on him and his hands were wrapped around me.

After moments of a comfortable silence, he told me, "I have to meet with Alberta now to discuss everything. I should be going so that I am not late."

I moved away from him to let him stand up, "Yeh that's ok. We can meet up later?" I asked

He held out a hand to help me stand up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to a standing position, "yes we will Roza," he cupped my face in his hands and gave me two kisses, the first on the lips, and the second on my forehead. I smiled and our eyes locked for a few seconds before he grabbed my hand and we started to walk back to the Academy.

When we were closer to the Academy, we let go of eachother and walked in acting like we were just student and teacher having a conversation. We were soon interrupted by an excited Lissa who called out my name from halfway across the corridor. I smiled at Dimitri and said goodbye before walking over and meeting Lissa halfway.

"So how is everything?" she asked eagerly

I smiled heavily and replied, "Good. Really good. Everything is perfect."

"Yeh from what I could tell, you guys seem like a match made in heaven," I punched her lightly on the elbow for the clichéd response. "But hey, don't get angry, but I kind of saw you in your head when he came to you just before. At the cabin," I looked at her disappointed but she reassured me, "But don't worry. I only wanted to see where you were and when I saw that, I immediately got out...well...almost straight away." She laughed and I punched her playfully again

"Ok so spill then, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well," she chuckled, "I actually came to tell you that I spoke to Kivora and she has allowed us to go shopping tomorrow for the dance next week..."

She stood there waiting for me to respond, "Oh. I uh...I actually forgot about the dance" I laughed awkwardly. Lissa obviously saw this as a serious matter but I assured her, "But count me in. This should be fun. I can't wait!" I said. She squealed lightly before giving me a hug and running off to meet Christian. She thanked me again in my head and I just laughed at her.

The next day a small group of us travelled to go shopping for our dresses for the dance. Our group considered of me, Lissa and Alexis – apparently Lissa and Alexis had actually gotten to become good friends while Adrian and she were dating, and never really lost the friendship. I didn't really have a problem with it, she actually surprised me by not being as boring as I remembered her – I guess she was just shy. Two guardians: Marcus and Paul tagged along to guard Lissa and Alexis, as well as Dimitri. When I heard that Dimitri was coming, a rush of excitement rushed over me, but I shook it out and reminded myself that we couldn't let anyone know and this would be strictly business. Yet, I couldn't help but imagine things that I wish would happen. Like that I would be trying a dress on, and he comes into my dressing room and we start making out – total turn on. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I could only dream.

When we got to the shopping centre – human hours of course – we didn't hesitate to get right into it and start our shopping straight away. Both Lissa and Alexis came from rich families and so they went on a shopping spree. It was me who didn't buy anything, despite Lissa offering to buy me things, but I rejected. Earlier, when we had gone shopping, I did let Lissa buy me things and I had fun, but that's also when I fell off the bench and blacked out. And so this time, I was on a guardian-only mission.

Marcus, Paul and Dimitri all were the far guards and I was a close guard seeing as I was Lissa and Alexis' ages and it wouldn't be noticeable. I just hope that the guardians didn't look like creepy perverts in the background.

When we entered a dress store – and might I add an expensive one – Lissa and Alexis tried on many dresses and they both found the right one. When they found theirs, they both got looking for one for me. I just trailed behind them, being on high alert, but also glancing at the dresses to see if I liked any of them. That's when I saw it. The dress of my dreams. It was red and strapless. It had black prints on it and had large ruffles at the bottom of it. It wasn't too short, but just enough to be drop dead sexy. I could just picture perfect black heels and my hair flowy and loose. It was perfect. **(All dresses seen on my profile)**

Lissa must have seen me eyeing the dress, because she walked straight to the rack and pulled out my size and handed it to me, "take it and try it on Rose." She demanded

I pushed it away and took a step back, holding up my hands, "Liss, no. I'm on full guard today. No trying on for me," she rolled her eyes at me.

But she didn't give up. She pushed the dress into me, causing me to grab it, "Try it on now. Don't make me ask you again Rose Hathaway." She commanded and an angry, motherly, yet joking way.

I decided to give in. I mean, I really wanted to try it on. I rolled my eyes, "Fine," and took the dress and walked over to the dressing room.

When I tried it on, I looked at myself in the mirror inside the change room, before revealing myself to everyone. When I walked out Lissa and Alexis showed massive smiles and Lissa put her hands on her hips, "Well, well, well...Rose...You look beautiful," she finished by covering her hands over her mouth. I swear this was becoming a corny movie scene.

I turned around and faced the mirror again. I smiled heavily and how much I loved this dress, when Dimitri caught my eye. He was staring at me and smiling. I smiled back at him and took that as a yes. I twirled around and faced Lissa and Alexis, "This is the one."

"You look gorgeous" replied Alexis

"I'm so getting this for you..." Lissa said excitedly

"Lissa! Are you serious?"

"Yes Rose I am! Now get back into your clothes so we can buy this damn dress," she said and pushed me back into the change rooms and shut the curtain.

After we bought my dress, we walked into a few more stores until we came into one where both Lissa and Alexis found their dresses. While they were trying their dresses on, I walked over to Dimitri and stood next to him. I looked up and him and playfully bumped into him and laughed. He turned his gaze to meet my eyes and chuckled, "Rose. You should be having fun and trying on many dresses. You don't have to worry about being so serious now. You haven't graduated yet, so you can still have fun."

I looked down, almost embarrassed for some unknown reason before admitting, "well, ever since the incident in Spokane and everything with the kidnapping, I can't help but be more careful and serious," I kept my gaze down, and from the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Dimitri's hand move towards me, but he quickly moved it. Probably realizing that he couldn't do that here. I tried to break the awkward silence, "and admit it Comrade, you just want to see me try on more dresses," I whispered and he half smiled and the comment.

At that moment, both Lissa and Alexis came out of the dressing room and showed off their dresses. They both looked beautiful! Lissa was in a long, flowy, light pink dress. And Alexis has on a white and silver, short, dress that looked too cute.

After Lissa and Alexis bought their dresses, we headed back to the academy. The car trip was pretty dull. Everyone was pretty tired as we were in human times. When we arrived back to the academy, the guardians, including Dimitri went off to the guardian dorms, while Lissa and Alexis walked to theirs and I walked to mine.

When I walked to my room, someone was sitting in front of my door. I smiled at him as his face rose and he smiled. "Long time no see Little Dhampir" Adrian said

"Same to you Adrian" I replied and he stood up as I went to open the door, "so what are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to be here in the dorms right? Against school rules."

He chuckled and replied, "But you see Rose. I am no student am I? And so I don't have to follow the 'school' rules," he dabbed his finger on his temple. I chuckled and let him in my room and he closed it behind him. I took off my jacket and tossed it on my desk and sat on my bed and peeled off my shoes. Adrian started to stroll around the small room with his hands behind his back.

"So what brings you all the way over here? Such a long walk...surprising" I teased

He stopped and side glanced me and shoed a smile, "So the only reason I come to visit you is because I need something ay? Can't I just come to say hello?"

"You? Come to just say...hello?" I chuckled but his face expression stayed serious, "Oh...you weren't kidding." I laughed, "Sorry"

He smiled and came and sat next to me on my bed. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I loved Adrian. But only as a friend, and it would always stay like that and he knew it.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "You look tired, why don't you lie down?"

"But then I'll fall asleep..."

"Yeh but you're tired Little Dhampir. Just relax and rest. You need it."

"But then I'm ruining this moment with us. You came to say hey. Going to sleep would just be a waste," I insisted, even though I desperately wanted to sleep, I felt bad.

"Just lay down ok? And we'll talk alright?" I nodded in agreement and yawned again. I layed down onto my pillow with Adrian sitting at the end of my bed.

We talked for probably about a minute or so, before I felt myself dozing off. I tried to stop myself, but it got too hard and I just let myself sleep and dreamless, yet nice sleep.


	16. Chapter 15!  Author Note!

**Hey guys!**

**Before i start, i would just like to say thankyou so much to everyone who has read my story and i hope you guys have all enjoyed it!**

**But I'm really sorry...and i hate myself for doing this...but I'm not going to write the story anymore. I just can't seem to find inspiration to write and I've lost the enjoyment in it. So again i am really really sorry. I just didn't want to keep writing and for it to become a cheesy story like alot of others. **

**The reason i chose to stop here was because it wasn't a cliff hanger and it left happy so at least you're leaving on a happy note.**

**Again I am really sorry. If i choose to write another story again much later (I may if i get inspiration) then I'll probably write the story first before publishing it.**

**thank you again everyone!**


End file.
